


BREAKING NEWS

by Nobody_Music_19



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Tyler Joseph, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Caregiver Jenna, Caregiver Josh, Concerts, Crying, Diapers, Disability, Fans, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infantilism, Little Tyler, Multi, Neurological Disorders, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Secrets, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-07 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Music_19/pseuds/Nobody_Music_19
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: Tyler Joseph, 27, of Twenty One Pilots, allegedly has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder.He was always so careful, so precaucious, but one day he slipped up and his whole world came crashing down.《《《 Request Driven 》》》





	1. What The Hell Do We Tell The Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Found this draft today, and decided to post it sort of as a 'sorry I'm going to be inactive while I'm on vacation'. I plan on making this like my autism story, completely request driven. 
> 
> So, leave me requests/scenarios in the comments.

Tyler Joseph met Josh Dun while he was playing a show one night. His band mates were ready to move on and start steady careers, while he was looking for a new drummer. Tyler's first impression on Josh was how nice he was; Josh didn't have a mean bone in his body. 

They ended up hanging out more, and eventually started playing shows together. They had the conversation Tyler dreaded more than anything the week before they went on their first tour together. After all, Tyler did have to explain why his girlfriend, Jenna, was allowed to go on tour with them, while the rest of their friends' partners were not allowed to tag along. 

It was overall a pretty short conversation, Tyler leaving out as many details as he could. Josh was beyond confused at the time, and ended up spending that night researching on Google what Tyler had told him. 

Tyler flat out said, "I have an involuntary age regression disorder that you should probably know about before we go on tour," trying to be done with the conversation as fast as he could. It was expected that Josh would be confused. After his research, a lot of things about Tyler made more sense, and Josh found himself feeling guilty for all the times he got mad at Tyler when he was unable to hang out, or practice.

For the most part, Tyler was very good at hiding his disorder, and staying in control. He always managed to be prepared, because he could tell that he was going to regress around half and hour before it happened. However, there were still some times when it snuck up on him, and he wasn't given much of a warning. 

Jenna always took great care of Tyler when he was regressed, and Josh was happy about that. Jenna and Tyler were dating, but Josh found their relationship a little strange. Jenna was asexual, and Tyler wasn't able to get his body to cooperate enough to actually have sex, due to the regressions (nor did it appeal to him) so their relationship worked out really well. 

In the beginning stages of their band, all the guys traveled in a van (along with Jenna) and they were all relieved to have Jenna with them. She was the nurturing type who was able to get Tyler to stop crying when he regressed, which they were thankful for because none of them were able to accomplish that. They were also very thankful she was there for another reason; Tyler wasn't all that great at controlling his body fluids when he was little, so Jenna took care of it. If she wasn't there, it would be extremely uncomfortable for everyone involved. 

Tyler normally regressed to the headspace of a toddler around the age of two, but there were some instances when he regressed even younger, it didn't happen that often, but it happened nonetheless. Growing up with the disorder was hard, but his family was great about it. His doctor claimed it was how his body handled stress, and that it affected around .001% of the population. His parents were always loving, but Tyler could tell when he aged up that his parents felt weird about having to change their seventeen year old son's diapers. 

He ended up having to be home schooled, and his parents had accepted the fact that their son would never to able to hold a job, or live on his own. He wouldn't be able to hold a job, because there were times when he stayed regressed for six days at a time. It also wasn't realistic to say he could ever live on his own, because it wasn't safe for him to be unsupervised. 

It wasn't until he found music did his parents see a future for him. Tyler was very naturally talented at all things related to music, and if he was performing he made his own hours, so he was able to have a job. He ended up forming a band, and meeting his girlfriend at one of the venues he played at, and his parents had never been happier. 

Years later Twenty One Pilots had their breakthough, as their music played on thousands of radio stations. They went on tour in an actual bus, and Tyler and Josh were estatic. Their friends, who worked lights and sounds, stayed on the bus with them, along with Jenna who ended up marrying Tyler. 

Everyone in the crew was informed about Tyler's disorder after one particular incident. Tyler had regressed without warning while he was walking around the stage before a show, then one of the crew members was apparently scary looking to little Tyler, because he ended up falling off the stage trying to get away from the person, and spraining his wrist. After that, Jenna took the situation into her own hands, and informed everyone on the crew about Tyler's regressions. They all had to sign a contract promising they wouldn't share the information, but Jenna trusted none of them would tell even if they didn't sign the contract. 

》 》 》 》 》 》

2016

Tyler and Josh were towards the end of a concert when Tyler started to feel the familiar haze taking over his senses. They had five songs left to play, so he decided to keep going, praying that he would make it to the end. 

He felt Josh's eyes on him when he stumbled over the words to one of the songs, feeling it more difficult to correctly pronounce all the words. They made it to trees and Tyler felt like he was in the clear. The song was halfway over, and Tyler was having trouble remembering what to do. He couldn't remember how to play the chords on the piano, and he was ready to see Mo-Jenna. 

Josh was staring at Tyler, hitting his drums ridiculously hard. They finally made it to the point of the song when they played the drums while being held up by the crowd, and Josh was relieved, for Tyler's sake. Tyler made his way to the front of the stage, and was overwelmed by all of the people screaming. He was tired, and his legs hurt, and he wanted his Mommy and his bunny. 

Josh glanced over at Tyler, before he went to step on the platform, and did a double take with a look of horror spreading across his face. Tyler was sitting down on the stage with his thumb firmly in his mouth. Josh jumped up, and quickly made his way over to Tyler then gently pulled his thumb out of his mouth. Josh new he made his wrong move when Tyler looked up at him and his lip quivered. 

Josh looked up desperately towards the sides of the stage, when Tyler started crying, with a look that screamed 'somebody help me!'. A couple crew members ran out onto the stage, and lifted Tyler up carrying him back stage.

Josh turned around to face the crowd of nearly 20,000 people who were suddenly entirely silent. He walked over to the microphone, and swore he would be able to hear a pin drop if it hit the floor. He picked up the microphone, “Umm, thank you all for coming, we're Twenty One Pilots and so are you, goodnight!” 

He didn't take it as a good sign when the arena was deafeningly silent after he spoke, then erupted into noise as everyone started screaming questions at him all at once. He heard a mixture of ‘What happened to Tyler’, ‘Why was Tyler acting like that’, and ‘Is Tyler okay’ coming from all directions. Josh awkwardly smiled, then made his way backstage. 

When he made it backstage, the first thing he heard was Tyler still loudly crying. He walked toward the noise and found Tyler sitting on the floor with his fingers in his mouth, and Mark standing next to him with his phone up to his ear. Josh crouched down in front of Tyler, and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Do you want him to keep crying?” Josh looked up to see Mark staring at him as if her were crazy. 

Josh rolled his eyes, “Do you want him to get sick? Think about how many germs are on his hands right now, after touching all those people.” Josh looked back down at Tyler, and sighed as he reached up to yet again pull his fingers out of his mouth, “No, Ty. It's icky, yuck.” 

“I've tried to call Jenna three times, and it goes to voicemail every time. Did she say she had plans tonight?” Josh thought for a moment, then it dawned on him, “Jenna is visiting her friend who lives here, and helping out with her baby.” Mark sighed and rubbed his face, “What about this baby? Who takes care of him?” Josh didn't even think before he responded, “I can do it. I've watched him a bunch of times before, and Jenna’s been giving me pointers.” 

Mark nodded his head, “Okay, do you want me to call you a car to take you back to the hotel?” Josh nodded, then brought his full attention back to Tyler. Tyler had not started to calm down even a little bit, as he sobbed out, “Moooommmyyyyy!” Josh sat down on the floor next to him, and pulled him into a hug. “I know, Ty. This isn't fun, Mommy will be back soon.” 

Mark came walking back up to Tyler and Josh, “Okay, the car's out back. You two can head out, security is already by the door. I'll make some sort of announcement to the fans, because nobody has left yet.” Josh stood up, “Okay, and just try to call Jenna again, or find someone who knows where she's at.” As of that moment, Tyler was the only person who knew exactly where Jenna was. That was what sucked about his regressions so much, it was like two different people. Little Tyler had no recollection of anything from when he was big, and couldn't remember anything about being little when he was big again. 

Little Tyler and Big Tyler were similar in a lot of ways, but also extremely different. For example, Big Tyler dispised bananas more than anything, but they were little Tyler's favorite food. It was weird things like that, that made his regressions so interesting. 

“Okay, Ty. Come up, let's stand up. Good job,” Josh said enthusiastically, as he pulled Tyler to his feet. Josh practically had to drag Tyler out to the car, and into the backseat. The driver never asked questions, as he drove them back to the hotel. Tyler had calmed down for the most part, and layed his head down on Josh's lap. Josh glanced down when he felt something drip onto his leg, and noticed that Tyler's fingers made their way into his mouth, yet again, and he was drooling on Josh's leg. 

Josh reached in front of him to pull Tyler's hand away from his mouth, “No, Tyler. Yucky, you can't put your fingers in your mouth.” Tyler whined as his fingers were removed from his mouth, because he didn't understand why that kept happening. 

After what felt like hours, they pulled up to the back of the hotel they were staying at. Josh got Tyler to sit up, and went to get him out of the car. That was when he noticed the backseat, more specifically where Tyler was sitting, was all wet. Josh sighed and rubbed his face as he realized Tyler had wet himself. He got him out of the car nonetheless, and apologized to the driver. Tyler and Josh made their way into the elevator in the back of the hotel, and up to their rooms. Jenna and Tyler had a room that had a connecting door to Josh's room, which thankfully was left open, because Tyler's little things were in his hotel room. 

Josh unlocked his hotel room door, and brought Tyler inside, having him sit on the floor. Then, he made his way into Jenna and Tyler's room to get the essentials. He made his way back to Tyler, and was not the least bit surprised that his thumb had found its way to his mouth. “Okay, Ty. Come on, it's bath time,” Josh said walking over to Tyler. 

It wasn't the first time Josh had given Tyler a bath, and most certainly would not be the last. They discussed it one day while Tyler was big, and he told Josh that he trusted him in doing the task. Tyler was in no shape to take care of himself when he was little, and both of them knew that. 

Josh led Tyler into the bathroom, and filled up the bathtub with water. He helped Tyler undress, and put his urine soaked pants and boxers in a grocery bag. He helped Tyler into the bathtub, and gave him a few bath toys to stay entertained. Josh then poured shampoo onto the top of Tyler's head, and started washing his hair. 

There was nothing awkward about the interaction. Tyler was unable to take care of himself, so Josh was doing what was necessary. Besides, it wasn't really Tyler, in a way it was, but at the same time it wasn't. 

Tyler was making happy noises as he played with little plastic boats in the water. Josh grabbed a washcloth, putting soap on it, and washed Tyler's body, making sure he got all the urine off of his skin. He let Tyler play for a couple more minutes, then helped him out of the bathtub, and wrapped a towel around him. Josh made sure he dried Tyler off all the way, before leading him out of the bathroom, because Tyler got mad at him before for getting him dressed while he was still wet. He drained the water from the bathtub before leaving the room. He once made the mistake of opening the drain while Tyler was still in the tub, and never again would he make that mistake. Tyler cried hysterically, afraid he would get sucked down the drain too. 

Josh had Tyler lay down on the bed, so he could put a diaper on him. Some people may think it would be an awkward interaction for Josh to take part in, but it stopped being weird a long time ago. Josh glanced up at Tyler and noticed he started sucking on his fingers again, so he turned around and grabbed the adult sized pacifier off of the dresser, “Here, Tyler. No more fingers in your mouth.” Tyler gladly accepted the pacifier, and appeared more happy in that moment than he did all night. 

Josh smiled, and continued getting Tyler dressed. Once he successfully got Tyler into a comfortable t-shirt and soft pajama pants, he turned around for a second time, and grabbed a stuffed animal bunny. Josh personally thought it was a ridiculously creepy looking rabbit, but little Tyler loved the damn thing more than life itself. He started squealing when he saw the bunny, and immediately started reaching for it. 

Tyler held the bunny against his face when he finally got it in his hands, and Josh laughed. Josh glanced over at the nightstand clock that read 11:04p.m. “Okay, Ty. Ni-night time,” Josh said pulling the blanket over Tyler. He then sat on the edge of the bed, and started carding his fingers through Tyler's hair, knowing it calmed him down, and helped him fall asleep. 

He continued the motion until Tyler's breathing evened out, then stood up to get his phone. The first thing he noticed was the million text messages that were all labeled under the contact ‘Jenna Joseph’. 

JENNA JOSEPH: Hey, Mark called me about Ty, I'm on my way back.

JENNA JOSEPH: Is everything going okay?

JENNA JOSEPH: Did anything bad happen?

JENNA JOSEPH: Please respond when you see these?

JENNA JOSEPH: Is Ty holding up okay? 

The messages went on and on, so Josh responded with one single simple message, to sum everything up.

JOSH DUN: Everything's fine, Tyler's asleep. 

Josh sat down in the chair in the room, alternating between scrolling through twitter, and watching Tyler. Twitter was already filled with pictures of Tyler sucking his thumb, and crying on stage. He looked up when he heard a door unlock, followed by Jenna walking though the connecting door. “Josh, I am so sorry I wasn't here. Thank you so much for taking care of him.” 

Josh smiled at her, “Yeah, no problem. I gave him a bath, then he pretty much just fell asleep. Although, he regressed on stage tonight, and people have already put pictures of it online.” Jenna sighed, “Well, this obviously wasn't going to stay a secret forever. Maybe it's time for him to release an official statement.” Josh didn't know what he was supposed to say to that, so he shrugged his shoulders, “Tyler is going to have to decide. Anyway, I still need to take a shower, so can I just use the one in your room, so I won't wake up Tyler?” 

Jenna nodded her head, “Yeah, of course. You can just stay in our room, and I'll sleep in here with Ty.” Josh then grabbed his bag, and made his way into the connecting room, where he took a shower. After his shower, he layed in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about what the hell they were supposed to say to their fans about what happened that night during the show. 

TBC

LEAVE ME REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS, I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING.


	2. The Thumb Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write, OMG 😂 
> 
> Thank you MiniSchmidty for the chapter idea. The other half of what you requested will obviously be in the next chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation 
> 
> Leave me requests in the comments, and let me know what you think of the story! 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe and check out my other stories!

Josh was laying on the hotel bed still in a sleep haze, not fully aware of his surroundings. He was having dream about people yelling. Tyler yelling. Josh opened his eyes fully as he realized it was actually happening. 

He heard a muffled argument between Tyler and Jenna in the next room over. The connecting door was still opened, and he saw an angry Tyler walk past with an arm full of clothes, presumably heading towards the bathroom. "I'm a fully capable adult, stop treating me like a child!" 

Jenna knew Tyler would never say anything like that to her to intentionally be mean. It was just his anger, and feeling of lack of control talking, and she always knew that. 

Josh's head hit his pillow again as he layed back down. There were some instances when Tyler aged up overnight, then Jenna talked to him like he was a child because she assumed he was still little, and that automatically put him in a bad mood. Josh wasn't sure if Tyler ever fully accepted his regressions, and judging off of how mad he was in that moment, it only made the point stronger. 

Josh groaned as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He rubbed his face with his hand, then made his way into Tyler and Jenna's room. He spotted Jenna first. She was picking up all of Little Tyler's things, and putting them away before he came out of the bathroom and had another reason to be upset. He picked up a pacifier off of the floor, assuming Tyler threw it out of frustration when he woke up, and handed it to Jenna. 

"I haven't told him yet." Josh looked up to meet her piercing blue eyes. Something told him that Tyler would most likely not take the news well that the secret he has bent over backwards to keep over the past twenty seven years is now known by most of the world. 

Tyler and Josh had an interview to attend at 11:00 a.m. that day. Josh glanced over at the bedside digital clock, and the numbers read '9:47 a.m.'. He hoped Tyler would magically end up in a better mood by the time the interview started, and the only way that would happen would to be not filling him in on their little predicament. 

"I think we should wait until after the interview. I mean, he's already in a terrible mood. Let's not feed the fire." Jenna nodded, "Okay, but what are you going to do if the interviewer asks about what happened, or has the pictures?" The whole situation was starting to give Josh a migraine, "I don't know, I'll make something up. If we tell him now he'll refuse to leave the hotel room altogether, so there's no point in telling him beforehand." 

Their conversation stopped almost as quickly as it started because Tyler walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, and ready for his day. He glanced between the two of them without saying a word, then made his way over to the bed he slept in. He looked around for a moment before letting out a frustrated breath, "Where's my phone?" Jenna looked over to Josh because she truthfully had no idea where her husband's phone was. 

However, the problem was that Josh didn't know either, "Umm, we might have left it backstage yesterday. We were kind of in a hurry to get out of the venue, I'm sure Mark has it. I'll call him in a minute and ask." 

Tyler groaned, then walked through the connecting door into Josh's room. Josh then faced Jenna again, ready to finish their conversation from earlier. They only got a few sentences in when they heard a crash from the room next door. They both immediately jumped into action, running into the other room. Tyler was on the floor next to the night stand with a terrified expression on his face. Next to him on the floor was Josh's phone, unlocked, with a picture of Tyler displayed on the screen, sitting on stage with his thumb firmly in his mouth. 

Tyler had gone to call Mark from Josh's phone, not wanting to wait for Josh to do it. But when he unlocked the phone, twitter was still opened, along with the hundreds of pictures of him from the previous night. 

Nobody knew what to do at first. They all stared at each other in silence until Tyler spoke up. It was whispered when he asked, "What happened last night?" His voice sounded very small, and Josh immediately felt sorry for him. He looked over at Jenna, hoping she would be able to come up with an answer, so he wouldn't have to be the one to shatter his best friends world. 

"I wasn't there last night, Ty. I don't really know." Tyler then looked over at Josh with a sad, but hopeful expression on his face. Josh tried to swallow the knot in his throat so he could speak, "Well ummm, we made it through everything kind of. At the end of trees when we were going to play the drums on the crowd, that's when you left. I looked over before I went to step on the platform, and you were sitting down with uh, with your thumb in your mouth. So, I went over to you and pulled your hand away from your mouth, but then you started crying and some of the crew members carried you backstage. That's all that happened. It was deafeningly silent in the arena after that happened, then everyone exploded with questions, but that's it. We came back to the hotel and I put you to bed." Josh spoke each word slowly, so he could give Tyler time to process what was being said. 

He decided to leave out the part where Tyler peed in the back of their car, figuring it wouldn'the help the situation at all whatsoever. Tyler felt like he was going to throw up, "So everyone knows?" he whispered barely audible. Josh sighed, "Nobody has any idea what's going on. For all they know you were just trying to be funny." 

Tyler looked at the floor as his eyes welled up with tears threatening to spill over, and he felt the familiar burning in the back of his throat from trying not to cry. His head was down, and he was holding his breath to keep the sobs from escaping his body. Everything was over. 

The first tear slipped down his face, followed by two more. Before he knew it, he couldn't stop the tears freely falling down his face, and the pitiful sounds coming from his throat. Jenna was then next to him on the floor, pulling his head into her chest. All Josh could do was stand and watch, as tears filled his own vision. There is nothing that hurts more than seeing a loved one in pain, with absolutely no power to make it go away. 

Over time the crying turned into full on body shaking sobbing, and they knew he was gone. Josh made his way into the other room and opened up the bag on the floor. He pulled out the creepy stuffed rabbit and grabbed the green pacifier off of the dresser. He quickly jogged over to the bathroom and rinsed the pacifier off under the water because it had been on the floor, then made his way back to Tyler and Jenna. 

When he made it into the room, he sat of the floor next to them and handed Jenna the pacifier. Josh then lifted the bunny up next to Tyler's head, that was still hidden in Jenna's neck, and started speaking in a high voice, pretending to be the bunny, "I don't like when you're sad, Tyler. I want you to be happy so we can play. I loooooovvveeee you." He repeatedly pressed the bunny up to Tyler's forehead, making kiss noises. Tyler's eyes were red, and his face was covered in snot and tears, but thankfully he giggled and reached for the bunny. 

He went to rub his face against the bunny, but Jenna stopped him and mouthed to Josh to get a tissue. Tyler let out a frustrated whine, so Josh quickly jumped up and made his way into the bathroom to get tissues. Thankfully there was a tissue box on the counter top, so he grabbed the entire thing and made his way back to Jenna. 

He handed her the box, and she pulled one out to wipe Tyler's face. However, Tyler didn't want his face wiped because he kept squirming away from her hand, whining. Eventually she wiped all the snot off of his face, then gave him his pacifier, and they got off of the floor. Tyler was sitting on the bed, saying muffled incoherent sentences to his bunny, while Josh and Jenna talked. 

"I'll stay here with Ty while you go to the interview. If you don't go that will only things worse, so you need to go and deflect whatever they're saying about him. Like you said, it's not our decision to make, and I have no idea if Tyler would even consider giving an official statement." Josh nodded his head as Jenna spoke, every so often glancing over at Tyler to make sure he was okay. "I'm going to get him changed, so if you could call Mark and get Tyler's phone back before you leave, that would be great," Jenna said before turning to face Tyler and raising her voice a couple of notes, "Hi, baby! Let's go get changed, I bet those jeans aren't very comfortable. Come on, bunny can come with us!" 

Tyler took Jenna's hand, and walked into the other room on unsteady legs, while Josh picked his phone up off the floor. He scrolled through his contacts, landing on Mark's name, then lifted the phone up to his ear listening to the dial tone. "Hello?" came Mark's voice through the phone. "Hey, do you have Tyler's phone?" 

Some shuffling came from the other end of the line, "Yeah, I have it. I turned it off last night because he was getting like a bizillion notifications, and I was tired of listening to it." Josh was relieved Mark had the phone, but given the circumstance for the notifications, it was impossible to be totally relaxed. "I'm going to go pick it up before I leave for the interview. Are you on the bus, or did you guys end up getting a room?" 

Most of the time Mark and their other friends in the crew slept on the bus because they didn't want to pay for hotel rooms, but after so many nights crammed in a bus they sometimes would end up getting a room. "We're on the bus. Is Tyler still little?" Josh paused because he wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. "Umm, yes, kind of. He woke up big, but then took my phone to call you and get his back, and he saw all the pictures on twitter. So umm, yeah, he didn't take it very well, and ended up regressing again." 

He heard Mark sigh through the phone, "Do you want me to call the tour managers and tell them to cancel the interview?" Josh scratched his head and sat down on the bed, "No, if I don't show up that's going to cause even more problems." 

"Are you sure, Josh? I know you don't like having to do interviews by yourself." Josh nodded as he spoke, "Yeah, I'm sure. I have to go get dressed." Mark spoke before Josh could hang up, "Don't worry about coming to get Tyler's phone, I'll bring it up to the hotel room." "Okay, thanks Mark." 

Josh stood up and quickly got dressed, then fixed his hair. At the moment his hair was bright red, and it looked sick! He walked back into the connecting room, "Hey, Jenna, I'm heading out. Mark's bringing up Tyler's phone soon, just letting you know." She looked up from her spot on the floor next to Tyler, who was now wearing pajamas again, "Okay, good luck at the interview!" 

》 》 》 》 》 

Josh was sitting on a couch next to a woman who appeared to be around forty five years old. Up until that point, the interview was going smoothly. He answered questions about various songs on the album, along with Heathens which had recently been released. He even answered all the pointless questions about things the interviewer already knew he wasn't going to answer, because they hadn't been answered in a single interview leading up to that point. 

"Can you explain what exactly happened during your show last night?" There it was. The dreadful question he knew was coming, but still didn't have an answer for. Honestly is the best policy...unless it involves some huge secret that belongs to your best friend who also happens to be a celebrity. "Ummm, we played songs that are on the albums?" Even the interviewer looked annoyed with his answer. 

She then pulled out an iPad that had the picture of Tyler sitting on stage with his thumb in his mouth. "I was actually referring more to this," she said carefully, waiting for his answer. Josh was drawing a blank, so he said the first logical thing he thought of, "Well ummm, you see, Tyler umm pinched his thumb in the mic stand when he was putting the microphone back before the last song. So, that helps alleviate the pain because it reduces the overall pressure." 

"See? Like this," Josh then hit his hand against the edge of the table in front of him, and put his thumb in his mouth. The woman just started at him for a moment before swiping the screen of her iPad to a picture of Tyler crying, being carried out by security. "If he only pinched his thumb, then can you please explain why this happened?" Josh stared at the screen for a moment, "Well, you see. Tyler," he then moved his hand out in front of him and lowered his voice, shaking his head slightly as he spoke, "not the highest pain tolerance. He's actually kind of a wimp, but he doesn't want people to see that, so the crew members fixed the problem before there was once." 

Josh was actually surprised with himself that he managed to make up reasonable excuses on the spot. All of the times he's made up how him and Tyler met were finally starting to pay off. The interviewer then pulled up a video. Josh watched and he ran over to Tyler, and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. 

"Why would you pull his hand out of his mouth if you said it helps with the pain?" Josh was stuck for a moment before he shot out, "I don't want my man to get sick! Think about how many germs were on his hands at the time. That's why I pulled it out, and because I did, he didn't get the whole treatment of pain alleviation which is why he cried and got carried off stage. There you go, that is what happened. We will be investing in some safer mic stands in the near future." Josh finished off the story with a smile for approval. 

The woman eyed him carefully, "And why could Tyler not attend this interview today?" Josh's eyes widened, "Because he's at the thumb doctor, obviously. They don't have them around here, but in America it's essential to go at least every six months!" Josh then held up his arm in front of him and looked at his wrist that didn't have a watch on it, "Would you look at the time? This has been really great talking to you, but I'm late for my appointment at the... ear lobe..doctor." 

And with that he stood up and left the room, heading towards the car he came in. 

》 》 》 》 

Mark knocked on the hotel room labeled 203. He had Tyler's iPhone in his pocket along with his own. The door opened to reveal a smiling Jenna, who stepped aside to let Mark in. 

He reached in his pocket to hand her the phone, but she quickly walked passed him, "Can you watch him for like two minutes, I really need to pee." She didn't even wait for him to answer before the bathroom door closed. Mark then walked over to Tyler, and sat down next to him on the floor. Tyler had blue Play-Doh in hands, and a ginormous smile on his face. 

Mark's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to read the text message. He looked up just in time to grab Tyler's wrist, "Tyler, you can not eat this. It's not food, and it's probably toxic." Tyler let out a disapproving whine, and hit the air with his arms. "If I let you eat this, Josh will probably beat me up," Mark said shaking his head. 

However, that didn't stop Tyler, because he tried to put it in his mouth again. Mark groaned, the looked around the room. He spotted a green pacifier on the bedside table, and reached over to grab it, then gave it to Tyler, who happily put it in his mouth. "There, you're allowed to put that in your mouth," Mark said with a small smile. 

Jenna walked out of the bathroom over to them on the floor, "Thank you, Mark. I didn't trust him by himself, he has tried to eat everything today." Mark huffed, "Yeah, I noticed." 

Jenna let out a small laugh, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Mark pulled Tyler's phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jenna, "Here's his phone before I forget." Jenna thanked him, then set the cell phone on the small table. 

They both looked up when the hotel room door opened and Josh walked in. "Hey, did the interview go okay?" Josh's face scrunched up, "Define okay." Mark stood up off of the floor, "I'm sure it went fine." Josh let out a breath as he plopped down on the bed, "Well, Tyler is supposedly at a thumb doctor right now, which apparently is very common in America, so I'm not too sure about that." 

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." In that moment Tyler let out a happy squeal from the floor, with Play-Doh in one hand and his bunny in the other. Josh looked down and smiled warmly, "We're going to figure this out Ty." 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe please and thank you.
> 
> Check out my other stories! 
> 
> Leave requests!
> 
> And most importantly,  
> Stay Alive, A.


	3. Livesteam:Deathstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for the chapter idea couldyoupleaseleave 
> 
> Also, thank you for the chapter idea Dun_wITH_This_LIFE (just at the end, but I needed it to tie in the next chapter XP) 
> 
> ●●●●●I'm going to be in Michigan on Monday and Tuesday night●●●●●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments subscribe! 
> 
> Check out my other stories! 
> 
> ●●●●●I'm going to be in Michigan on Monday and Tuesday night●●●●●

The following morning, Tyler was still little. Jenna was still asleep, while Josh was sitting at the small table in the tour bus, feeding Tyler cut up banana pieces. 

Tyler's bunny was sitting on the table, and Josh swore it was staring at him. It didn't matter how many times he saw the damn rabbit, it was always going to look ridiculously creepy. Josh watched as Tyler started chewing the piece of banana slowly, then spit it out on the table, with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Tyler! We do not spit out our food!" Josh said sternly. Tyler then picked up the sippy cup off of the table, and stood up. He unscrewed the lid off of the cup as he talked, "We do if it taste like crap!" He then drank some of the water, swished it around his mouth, then spit it back in the cup. 

Josh rolled his eyes, not entirely sure if he was happy Tyler had aged up, "I'm not cleaning that up." Tyler set the cup back on the table and nodded his head, "I didn't ask you to." He then looked around the room, "Where's Jenna?" Josh stood up with the plate of banana pieces in his hand, "She's still sleeping. She's exhausted, so don't wake her up." 

Tyler sighed, then pointed to the mess on the table, "I'll clean this up after I change." Josh gave a small nod of approval, then walked over to the garbage can and threw away the paper plate and food. 

》 》 》

Tyler walked into the lounge area and plopped down onto the couch next to Josh. "So, what have I missed in the last however many days it's been?" Josh gave a small laugh, "It's only been one day. I did an interview with this lady who had no personality, so that wasn't very fun." Tyler started laughing, "I can totally picture that. Is that it?" 

Josh had to make a decision, and he had to make it fast. "What's the last thing you can remember?" Tyler immediately looked alarmed, "Josh, what happened?" Josh started dancing around what he needed to say, so Tyler asked again more sternly, "Josh, what happened?!" 

So much for coming up with a plan with Jenna, "Tyler, before I say anything I need you to know that everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you, Jenna's here for you, your family's here for you. It's going to be okay." By that point, Tyler looked beyond terrified. "Josh! What happened!?!" "Well, during the last show we played, you sort of regressed...on stage." Josh glanced up at Tyler's face that suddenly looked very pale. "And some people took some pictures, and put them online." 

Tyler looked like he was about to throw up, "Tyler, I promise we're going to figure this out...Have you ever considered releasing an official statement?" He looked up at Josh with wide eyes, "No! I'm not telling the entire world that I'm practically a toddler half the time!" 

"Not half the time-" he was quickly cut off by Tyler, "That's not the point, Josh!" Jenna then walked into the room, most likely woken up from all the yelling, "Hey, babe, calm down. It's okay." "It's not okay! This is not okay at all!" 

"Breathe, Tyler. You're okay, I promise. You're safe." Jenna whispered, making her way over to her husband. He had his hand in his hair, roughly pulling on the strands. Jenna gently pulled his hand away from his head, and held it in her own. 

"Ty, you should really consider releasing some sort of statement. Making a video, maybe. The fans will understand, I promise. It's not your fault, this is a medical disorder that you have no control over, okay. They will understand." Tyler felt numb, as he tried to process everything. Everyone already knew, there was no point in pretending it didn't happen. 

"I'd rather livestream a statement. If I make a video, I'll never upload it." Josh moved closer to them, "I'll be right next to you the whole time, and I'm sure Jenna will too." She nodded along to what Josh said, "Absolutely, Ty. I'll be right beside you the entire time." Tyler weakly nodded his head, "Well, let's get it over with. Announce on social media that we're going live at 1:00p.m. so I have time to mentally prepare myself for this." 

》 》 》 》 》

12:57 p.m.

Josh, Tyler, and Jenna were all lined up on a couch with a laptop in front of them. They decided to livestream on the band's instagram account. Jenna grabbed Tyler's hand, and moved it onto her lap, "It's going to be okay." 

Josh gave Tyler's right knee a reassuring squeeze, then he clicked a button on the laptop, "And we're live." 

All three of them watched as the viewer count continued to grow, and after only two minutes it was up to fifty five thousand people watching. Tyler cleared his throat, "Hey guys." Jenna gave his hand a light squeeze for support. "I'm assuming a lot of you are wondering what happened at the end of the last show we played." 

They watched as comment after comment filled the screen. Tyler became more annoyed with each one he read. 

'Were you on drugs?'

'Were you sick?'

'You're so hot!'

'Did you get anxious?'

'Are you depressed again?

'Come to Chile.'

'Send me nudes' 

Tyler felt his heart rate increase with every comment he read. Some people were so inconsiderate, and they were making him anxious. Not only that, but he had lost his patience by that point, "No, stop! I don't want to see any more comments! You're really stressing me out, and I'm only going to talk about what happened if you stop!" 

Josh immediately placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Hey, calm down. It's okay." He let out a deep breath, then looked back down on the screen. It was still lagging a little bit behind, but there were a significantly fewer number of comments compare to before. They waited another two minutes, and Jenna was shocked when the comments completely stopped. She knew the fans would do anything Tyler asked, but that was still a little crazy to witness firsthand. 

Tyler let out another breath, "Thank you." He looked at the view count, which made its way up to seventy two thousand people, and it made him feel nauseous. He laughed nervously and looked down at his lap, "You guys have no idea how scary this is to do. I need you all to promise me that what I'm going to tell you won't change anything, okay?" 

As an afterthought he added, "You're allowed to comment now, but if I see anything other than the words 'I promise' I am going to block you on the band account, my account, and Josh's account, don't test me." Josh rolled his eyes playfully. 

After at least fifty thousand 'I promise's' left the screen, Tyler started again. "If you comment at all during this, I'm going to block you." He nervously laughed again, "Guys, you have no idea how hard this is...I'm trying to get it over with as fast as I can so, here's what happened I guess." He looked over at Jenna, who gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I have this disorder that effects my brain. It momentarily takes away my fine motor skills, my ability to think clearly, and my ability to form coherent sentences. It's called Involuntary Age Regression Disorder, and I don't have any control over when it happens, or how long it happens. Sometimes it lasts for a couple of hours, and sometimes it lasts for a couple of days. Basically, my brain regresses down to the age of a toddler as a way to cope with stress, well at least that's how my doctor explained it." 

"Like I said, it's completely involuntary, and I can't make it stop. If I could make it stop, then I would, because honestly it sucks. It's so inconvenient, and it's never going to stop being inconvenient. So, I'm sorry to everyone who's ever had a show cancelled last minute due to health reasons. Now you know the truth, I was little and in no condition to play a show." 

"It's almost like two completely different people. I can't remember anything about being big when I'm little, and I can't remember anything about being little while I'm big. So, to any one who has ever asked me why I never have any idea what day it is, or why my memory is so bad, there you go. I have chunks of my memory missing throughout my entire life. I guess the easiest way to explain that would be to say it's sort of like a little mini coma every time I regress, except I'm still conscience, but as a different person."

"This is something that I've always had, and it's never going to go away. If you want statistics, this disorder affects roughly .001% of the population. I obviously can't take care of myself when I'm little, so you can thank these two people for me not being dead, because in all honesty I probably would be by now if I didn't have them." Tyler said pointing to Jenna and Josh. 

He then turned to look at Josh, "I'm done, so you can add anything you want." Josh looked into the camera, "First off, you guys are allowed to comment again, so we'll answer some questions." Almost instantly, thousands of comments started rolling down the screen. All three of them skimmed through everything, looking for something to answer.

Jenna was first to pick a question, "What is little Tyler like? Well, he's really sweet and fun to play with, but he's a terrible listener." Tyler went to intervene, but Josh cut him off, "Yes, you are. You have no idea how many times I've told you to take your fingers out of your mouth, and that you're not allowed to drink bath water, but you never listen." Tyler immediately smacked Josh's chest as he felt his face grow red, "Shut up!" 

Josh then decided to pick a question, "Is it ever weird taking care of Tyler? Nope, not even a little bit. It stopped being weird a long time ago. When you travel in a van with a bunch of guys, then you travel in a bus with a bunch of guys, we've all seen each other naked more times than I'd probably like to admit." Tyler covered his face with his hands. 

They answer questions for around another half an hour before deciding to end the livestream. "Thank you so much for understanding, guys. You mean the world to me, bye." And with that he clicked the end livestream button, then sat back on the couch. 

"See, Tyler. You had nothing to worry about, they all understood." Josh said patting Tyler's back, then standing up. He looked over at Jenna, I'm proud of you, Ty." He smiled when she kissed his cheek. 

"Look on the bright side, Tyler. Tonight is our last show for this leg of the tour, then we're on break for a month." Jenna then jumped up, "Oh my gosh, Josh, I totally spaced this off! What do you have going on September 6th, 7th, and 8th?" Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his calendar app, "Umm, on the 6th I have a wedding rehearsal dinner because my cousin is getting married on the 7th and I'm one of the groomsmen, and as of now I don't have anything going on on the 8th." 

"Crap. I'm going to visit my parents on the 6th, and the 7th is our family reunion, which I won't be home from until the 8th. They live about two and half hours from Columbus, so I'm staying the night at their house and I don't want to leave Tyler home by himself." Jenna stated slightly stressed.

"Jenna! I don't need a babysitter!" Tyler said clearly frustrated. "You and I both know that's not true. What if you regress? How are you supposed to take care of yourself? I swear, I don't know how your parents kept their sanity after arguing with you over stupid things for eighteen years." 

Josh and Tyler both watched the light bulb go off in Jenna's head, "I'll call your parents! I know they'll let you stay there for a couple days." Tyler jumped up off of the couple, "Absolutely not, don't you dare call my parents!" However, Jenna was quicker because she already had Kelly Joseph pulled up in her contacts. She pressed call, and held her phone up to her ear. "Jenna, hang up! I'm perfectly capable staying by myself for a couple days!" 

Jenna ignored him, and greeted Kelly when she answered the phone, "Hi, Kelly. I'm actually calling to ask for a favor. I'm going to be out of town September 6th, 7th, and 8th, and was wondering if Tyler could stay at your house. I just don't feel comfortable leaving him at home by himself." Josh and Tyler couldn't hear what Kelly said on the other line, but they both assumed she said yes given Jenna's response. "Okay, thank you! Talk to you later, bye!" 

"She said yes." Tyler groaned, "Yeah, I figured." Josh laughed before he said, "I'll fly out to Columbus on the 8th if that will make you feel better. I only need to be in LA until the wedding's over." Tyler nodded his head, "Yes, that will make me feel better." "Okay, then I'll book a flight." 

"Tyler, it's not going to be that bad. They're your parents." 

》 》 》 》 》

Around 9:00p.m. was when it really sank in to Tyler that he told the entire world his biggest secret. And that was only because he was watching Channel 5 news.

BREAKING NEWS: Tyler Joseph, 27, of Twenty One Pilots, Allegedly has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments subscribe! 
> 
> Leave me story suggestions in the comments!
> 
> Stay Alive, A.
> 
> ●●●●●I'm going to be in Michigan on Monday and Tuesday night, sorry●●●●●●●


	4. Highlighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dun_wITH_This_LIFE for the chapter idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read :/ 
> 
> This is a long one!

It was the night of Twenty One Pilots last show of the European leg of the tour. The show went awesome and Tyler and Josh were extremely happy with themselves. 

They were sitting at a table backstage, waiting for the fans with backstage passes to meet them. It was the part Tyler was dreading the most. Josh put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be fine. If anyone says anything uncalled for, I promise I'll beat them up." Tyler chuckled, "Thanks Josh." 

Mark walked into the room with a walkie talkie, "Are you guys ready to start?" Tyler slowly nodded his head. "Okay great," Mark then moved the walkie takie in front of his mouth, "Yeah, they're ready. Send them in." 

The door opened and two girls walked in first. The girl on the left immediately started crying when she spotted Tyler and Josh. "I-I'm sorry. You guys are just such an inspiration." It was in that moment that Tyler realized why he always said they had the most dedicated fan base. It was like absolutely nothing changed. 

They spent the night taking pictures and signing autographs. Josh was counting the number of people who started crying when they made it into the room, but he lost track of how many after fourteen. 

They received many small gifts for various people, and someone gave Tyler a stuffed elephant at one point, claiming it was for when he was little. It was a sweet gesture, but Tyler couldn't help that it ticked him off a little bit. 

After the meet and greet, they went back to the bus because they had to drive all night to an airport. Tyler was laying in his bunk when Josh walked by and hit him with a pillow, "Are you interested in Mario cart?" Tyler laughed as he sat up, "Of course!" That was how they spent the night on the bus. Around 3:00 a.m, they were woken up by Mark, "We're at the airport, so get up. I'm ready to go home and I'm not missing the flight because of you two." 

Once he left the room, Tyler and Josh burst out into laughter. "He looked so angry!" Josh whispered. Tyler nodded his head in agreement, "I know!" Once they made it inside the airport, everyone said goodbye to each other. Josh boarded the plane going to Los Angeles, and Tyler boarded the plane going to Columbus with Jenna and Mark. It was a long plane ride, and Tyler didn't sleep at all. 

They made it to Columbus, and all Tyler wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Thankfully, due to the time difference, it was night time in Columbus, so his brain said it was time to sleep. Jenna and Tyler made it to their house, and once they made it inside, they headed straight for their bed and fell asleep. 

》 》 》 》 》

Tyler was sitting on the couch with an angry expression on his face, while Jenna ran around the house making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. It was 3:00 on September 6th, so Jenna was heading to visit her family, leaving Tyler at his parents house. It wasn't the fact that it was his parents that made him so angry, it was the fact that he wasn't allowed to be by himself and he was twenty seven years old. 

"I think I have everything, are you ready?" Jenna asked when she made it back over to Tyler. He nodded his head, "I'm driving." She agreed to let him drive, knowing he needed to feel like he still had some forms of independence. She packed his bag, because he refused, claiming he didn't need a babysitter. 

The drive to the Joseph's house was short, and Tyler didn't look happy when they pulled up into the driveway. "Tyler, it's not going to be so bad. Hang out with Jay, I'm sure he has nothing to do." Tyler sighed. Jay still lived with their parents because he was only seventeen and in high school. They weren't very close because of the whole ten year age gap, so Tyler didn't have any idea what they were supposed to do.

They got out of the car, and Tyler grabbed his suitcase out of the back. He handed Jenna the keys, and she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a couple days Ty, you can call me anytime, okay?" He nodded, then watched as she got back into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Sighing, he walked up to the front door and opened it, walking inside. He did live in the house for eighteen years, so he was past feeling like he needed to knock. 

His mother was sitting on the couch, and looked up when the front door opened. She immediately stood up and made her way over to Tyler, and pulled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever. How was the tour?" He set his suitcase down on the floor, "It was fun. We have the best fans." Kelly let go of her son, and took a step back. 

"Jenna told me that you're not exactly happy with this arrangement, which I understand. And it might make you feel better to know that your father and I couldn't take tomorrow off because it still hasn't been a full month since school started, so Jay offered to stay home from school tomorrow." Tyler rolled his eyes, of course his brother would offer to stay home from school, who wouldn't? 

Tyler only nodded his head, "Okay. I'm going to put my suitcase in my room." He then walked down the hallway into his childhood bedroom, and set the suitcase down next to his bed. 

Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. He unlocked it and immediately started laughing. Josh send him a picture of himself posing weirdly in front of a mirror in a tuxedo. The message read, 'How do I look?' Tyler responded, 'dorkily hot' which received him a thumbs up emoji from Josh. 

He looked up when someone walked into the room, his dad was standing in front of him smiling. "I heard you weren't too happy about staying here," Chris said teasingly. Tyler immediately intervened, "It's not that I didn't want to come see you guys, I just-I feel like I don't have any independence." 

"I know, Ty. I'm just messing with you. Look on the bright side, your mother is making tacos for dinner, that has to count for something." Tyler nodded, "Yes, it does. Tacos are delicious." Chris laughed, then walked out of the room. 

Dinner was wierd, to say the least. Tyler ate three tacos, shrugging it off with a, "What? We don't get real food on tour." It was also weird because the last time Tyler had dinner with his parents, all of his siblings were there, as well. Jay did a lot of staring at Tyler during dinner, replaying over and over what his parents had told him earlier. 

Jay didn't fully understand Tyler's regressions. His parents talked to him about them before Tyler came over, so he would know how to care for his brother, should he regress. Tyler moved out when Jay was eleven years old, so he didn't really remember what they were like. He obviously knew Tyler had them, but couldn't remember what it was like when his parents took care of him. 

Tyler helped his mother clean up dinner, then watched Dumb and Dumber with Jay because it was on TV. Everyone ended up going to bed around 10:30, and it took Tyler awhile to fall asleep, because it felt weird to him to sleep in his childhood bedroom. Eventually he did fall asleep, but his sleep was filled with nightmares. 

》 》 》 》 》

The next morning, Kelly walked into Tyler's room at 6:00. She was about to leave for work, with her husband, and wanted to check on Tyler first. When she opened the door she was immediately hit in the face with the smell of urine. 

She made her way over to Tyler, taking it as another bad sign that his thumb was in his mouth, and gently shook his shoulder, "Hey, baby. Are you awake."   
Tyler opened his eyes, and whined, then rubbed his face against the pillow. "Ty, it's time to wake up. Come up, sit up." Tyler whined louder as she pulled on his arms to help him sit up. 

His thumb went back into his mouth once he sat up, and Kelly pulled the blanket away from his legs. She wasn't at all surprised to see a large spot on his light blue sheets, that appeared more of a navy blue color. She turned around to face the hallway and yelled, "Chris!" A couple seconds later her husband appeared in the door frame. "Can you go wake up Jay, please." He nodded, and made his way down the hallway. 

A very tired looking Jay walked into the room. "Jay, we have to leave now, or we're going to be late. You need to give him a bath and change these sheets. Diapers and clothes are in his suitcase, don't forget to give him breakfast and lunch, please." Jay nodded, as he yawned. 

Kelly and Chris left the house, leaving Tyler and Jay by themselves in Tyler's bedroom. "Okay, Tyler. This is going to be very uncomfortable for me so please cooperate." Tyler didn't respond as he looked around the room. Jay sighed and walked over to his brother. He helped him stand up, and practically dragged him to the bathroom. Jay was glad to have a good four inches on Tyler in that moment. 

"Mom said you're afraid of the shower, so this is going to take a minute to fill up." Jay said to Tyler, who was sitting on the bathroom floor with his fingers in his mouth, referring to the bathtub. Once the bathtub filled up, Jay turned around to face Tyler, and noticed that he drooled all over himself. 

"Okay, Tyler. Let's make this fast, it is already going to be super awkward, no need to make it longer than necessary." Jay pulled Tyler's shirt over his head, after fighting with his arms, then pulled his pee soaked pants and boxers off. "Okay, step into the bathtub, good job." 

Tyler was sitting in the bathtub, with his fingers still in his mouth. Jay kneeled down next to the bathtub and picked up the plastic glass off of the ledge. He filled the cup with water and carefully poured it on top of Tyler's head. "I'm sorry if I do this wrong, I've never bathed anyone before." He then poured shampoo on top of Tyler's head, and started washing his hair. Tyler grabbed the cup off of the ledge of the bathtub and started playing with it in the water. 

Jay lightly chuckled, "I guess this isn't so bad, you could care less about anything that's going on right now." He took the cup from Tyler so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair, but Tyler didn't appreciate that and started whining. "What? I have to rinse your hair out. Here," Jay said, handing Tyler a bar of soap. 

He was being very carful not to get any soap in Tyler's eyes, and was startled when Tyler started coughing and whining. Jay looked down to see him spitting out bubbles, and rolled his eyes. "Tyler, that's soap. You aren't supposed to eat it." He then took the soap, and put it on a washcloth. He washed Tyler's arms, back, and stomach, but stopped when he got to his legs. 

Tyler's right thigh was littered with scars, some looking pretty recent. Jay looked up at Tyler's face, "I'm sorry that you felt like you needed to do that to yourself. You don't. Please don't do it again." 

After Jay finished washing Tyler, he helped him out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around him. He opened the bathtub drain, then led Tyler out of the bathroom, into his room. He dried Tyler off, then layed the towel down on the floor, and had Tyler lay down on it. He went over to the suitcase and unzipped it. He pulled out a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and a diaper. 

He was about to turn around, when Tyler screamed, scaring him, "Bunny! Bunny! Emmm, bunny!" Jay quickly picked up the stuffed animal, giving it to his brother. He then unfolded the diaper, "I've never done this before, so bare with me." He eventually managed to get the diaper put on Tyler correctly, followed by his shorts and shirt. Jay dug around the suitcase again until he found a green pacifier. He pulled Tyler's fingers away from his mouth, and gave him the pacifier. 

Then, he looked at the bed, and started pulling all the blankets and sheets off. He looked at Tyler who was sitting on the floor, suckling his pacifier, and holding his bunny. "Don't move, I'll be right back." Jay took all the sheets to the laundry room and threw them in the machine, grabbed clean sheets, then made his way back to Tyler room. Once he put the new sheets on the bed, he walked over to Tyler, helping him stand up. 

"Okay, it's breakfast time, let's go to the kitchen." Once they made it into the kitchen, Jay helped Tyler sit down on the chair at the head of the of the table because it had armrests, making it less likely for Tyler to fall off. Jay then walked over to the refrigerator. "Do you like yogurt?" He got no response from Tyler, so he grabbed strawberry yogurt off of the shelf in the fridge, and grabbed a spoon. He sat down in the chair next to Tyler and pulled the foil lid off. "Do you think you can do this by yourself?" 

Shrugging, he put the yogurt in front of Tyler on the table, and gave him the spoon. Jay stood up to find something for himself to eat, but immediately went back over to Tyler when he started hitting the wooden table with his spoon. Jay looked down in horror when he noticed the small chips in the table where Tyler hit it. He grabbed the spoon out of Tyler's hand, and sat down. He looked back down at the chipped table, "Mom is going to kill me." 

He sighed, then got a spoonful of yogurt on the spoon, offering it to Tyler. Thankfully, Tyler ate it without a problem, then opened his mouth for mouth. They continued like that until half the container was gone. Jay held the spoon in front of Tyler mouth but he moved his head to the side, "No!" 

"Yes, you need to eat." Tyler started shaking his head, "No! Yucky!" Jay snorted, "What do you mean yucky? You already ate half of it!" He held the spoon up to Tyler's mouth, "Tyler, you need to eat breakfast. Open your mouth." 

Eventually Tyler did open his mouth, but then he spit the yogurt out and it fell down his shirt. Jay covered his face with his hands, "Great. Now I have to change your shirt." He stood up, and carefully pulled Tyler's shirt over his head so he wouldn't get yogurt everywhere. "Don't move." 

He walked into Tyler's room, and grabbed a clean shirt out of the suitcase. He grabbed the single blue sippy cup too, as an afterthought. When he made it back into the kitchen, he pulled the clean shirt over Tyler's head, then filled the sippy cup with water. He placed the cup in front of Tyler, who happy brought it up to his lips, drinking the water. 

Jay decided that he wasn't hungry anymore, so he guided Tyler to his room and had him sit on the floor. "Okay, Tyler. I have homework that I need to do, so stay right there and don't break anything." It wasn't long after that that Tyler started whining. Sighing, Jay grabbed a notebook and a package of highlighters off of his desk, giving them to Tyler. "Here you go. Color me a picture, I need to get my work done. He uncapped the blue highlighter and drew a line of the paper, then gave it to Tyler who started scribbling on the paper. 

Jay turned back around, and started doing his math homework. His phone started ringing after around twenty minutes, and it was his mom calling. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Jay. I'm just calling to check in and see how everything's going." He turned around in his chair as he talked, "Yeah, everything's going fine." He paused and his eyes grew so wide they could have fallen out, "Actually I think I need to change him, I'll call you back later. Bye!" 

Jay jumped out of the chair, "Tyler, what did you do?" Tyler sat happily on the floor with the highlighter in his mouth, and the skin surrounding his mouth completely blue. He quickly took the highlighter away from Tyler, trying to find something on it that claimed it was non-toxic. Tyler started crying, clearly upset that the marker was gone. "Why are you crying? My is going to kill me! Jenna is going to kill me! You are going to kill me! Ahh what am I supposed to do?" 

First he Googled the markers, relieved to find they were nontoxic. However, panic set in again when he tried to wipe it off with soap and water, and it wouldn't come off. Jay decided to call Josh, figuring he would freak out the least out of everyone. He found Tyler's phone, then pressed it up against his brothers thumb so it would unlock, then called Josh. He picked up on the second ring, "Hey, Tyler. What's up?" 

Jay cleared his throat, "Umm, it's Jay actually." "Oh... what's wrong?" Jay laughed nervously, "Well, Tyler sort of umm he ate a highlighter." 

There was a long pause before Josh responded, "FaceTime me." Then he hung up. Jay wasted no time face timing Josh, who answered right away. "Let me see." Jay turned the camera around to face Tyler. "Oh my gosh, were you watching him at all?!" "Yes I was watching him! I just had my back to him for a little bit and this happened. I already checked, it's non-toxic, but it also stained his face. I can't get it off." 

Josh pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Jenna is going to kill you." Jay huffed, "Yeah, I know." "I'll be there tomorrow, just watch him more carefully, please." Jay nodded then looked down at Tyler again, after Josh hung up. 

The rest of the day went more smoothly, but Jay was dreading when their parents got home. He was sitting on the couch next to Tyler, watching some dumb children's show about mermaids. Jay swore his heart stopped beating when the front door opened. Chris walked in first, and when he saw Tyler he looked angry. Kelly walked in next, and a loud gasp left her lips. "Baby, what happened?" She asked as she made her way over to Tyler. She looked over at Jay, and did not look happy. 

"Which part was not clear about, 'you can't let him out of your sight'?!" Jay swallowed hard, "I was watching him, it just happened really fast. And hey, it's non-toxic so I didn't poison him! Chris then stepped in, "But you let him eat a marker?" 

"I never said I was a good babysitter." Kelly sighed as she stood up, "He is going to kill you." Jay looked down in defeat, "Yeah, I know." Kelly then grabbed Tyler's hands, "Come on, Ty. You look so tired. Let's go take a nap." She led him into his bedroom, and helped him into Zack's bed since his blankets were still washing. She gave him his pacifier, and rubbed his head until his eyes closed. "Ni-night, Ty."

She quietly left the room, and prayed he would stay little until they got all of the blue off of his face. Josh was coming tomorrow, so it would be a better day. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe 
> 
> Leave suggestions in the comments
> 
> Stay Alive, A


	5. Yucky Yucky Yucky Yucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the chapter idea Dun_wITH_This_LIFE, couldyoupleaseleave, and h (not really sure who you are, but thanks for the idea) !!!
> 
> I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE TODAY! I'M OFFICIALLY OFFICIAL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

At 6:02 p.m. Tyler was woken up from his nap. Kelly lightly shook his shoulders until he opened his eyes. "Baby, it's dinner time." She helped him sit up, then quickly changed his diaper, before they went into the kitchen. Tyler had his bunny in his right hand, because he refused to leave the bedroom without it. 

He was again seated at the head of the table, because he was less likely to fall out of the chair with armrests. They were having chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli for dinner. Tyler looked up when Kelly sat down in the seat next to him, with two plates in front of her. She slowly cut up the chicken on one plate into small pieces, then moved the plate in front of Tyler. "Here you go, Ty. Pick up the chicken," she said, demonstrating how he needed to pick up the pieces of chicken, and put them in his mouth. 

Chris sat down on the other side of the table, across from his wife, next to Tyler. Jay then sat down next to Chris, with his own plate of food. Tyler happily fed himself pieces of cut up chicken with his hands. 

He looked down at his plate, and next to the chicken was a pile of mashed potatoes. It kind of looked like Play-Doh. Before either of his parents could stop him, Tyler squished the mashed potatoes with his hand. Thankfully they had cooled off, and hadn't burned him. Chris caught his wrist before he could get mashed potatoes all over himself, causing Tyler to whine. 

Kelly stood up, and grabbed clean napkins, bringing them over to her husband. Chris picked up the napkin, and started cleaning the food off of his son's fingers. Although, Tyler wasn't having it, and made a fist with the hand covered in food. "Tyler, you have to open your hand so I can clean it. Come on, open your hand. Good job!" Chris praised him for listening. 

After his hand was clean, Kelly put a piece of broccoli on Tyler's fork, and moved it in front of his mouth. He, of course, moved his head to the side, "No!" Kelly tried again, "Yes, Ty. It's so yummy mmmmm." He shook head, and covered his blue mouth with his hand, "No, yucky yucky yucky yucky!" 

That caused Jay to laugh and choke on his water momentarily. 'Yucky' was one of little Tyler's favorite words, and they all had Josh to thank for putting it in his vocabulary. 

They continued to fight until Kelly put down the fork in defeat, and ended up cutting up more chicken for him, which he happily ate. 

After dinner, Jay helped Kelly clean up dinner, while Chris sat with Tyler in the living room. Tyler was sitting on the floor, pressing the keys on his old keyboard. Kelly normally brought it out when she was babysitting her grandkids, and assumed Tyler would like it just as much. He was giggling and practically squealing as the sounds came out of the small keyboard. Chris smiled every time his son would happily look up at him as if to say, 'look what I did'. 

Tyler played with the keyboard until 9:00p.m. when Kelly declared it was bedtime. Chris helped Tyler up the stairs, and into his room. All of his blankets were clean and on his freshly made bed. Chris pulled Tyler's shirt over his head, then pulled his basketball shorts down his legs. He then helped Tyler lay down on the floor so he could change his diaper, because it was wet. "No, Ty. You need to stay still," Chris said to Tyler, who was squirming around, clearly not happy with the cold wipe on his genitals. 

Eventually Chris got a clean diaper on Tyler, followed by soft sweatpants and a clean t-shirt. He helped him into his bed, and gave him his favorite green pacifier, and his bunny. Once Tyler's eyes closed, Chris turned the light off and made his way out of the room. Everyone else stayed awake until around 10:30p.m. then went to bed themselves. 

》 》 》 

Kelly opened her eyes at 3:16 a.m. not entirely sure why she had woken up. It wasn't until she heard it a second time did she physically get out of bed. In the distance she distinctly heard, "Moommmaaaaa!" 

She made her way down the hallway, the loud crying only increasing in volume as she made her way to Tyler's room. She opened the door, turned the light on, and immediately made her way over to Tyler, pulling him into her arms. "Mooommmaa!" Tyler cried out again. "Shhhhhhhh, baby. You're okay, Mommas here, you're okay." She rocked back and forth on his bed with his snotty tear stained face pressed up against her chest. 

"Did you have a bad dream, Ty?" She got no response from him, aside from his still continuous crying. "Shhhhhhhhh, you're okay." He pressed the side of his face up against her chest as they rocked. He could hear her heartbeat and it was comforting to him. She ran her hand up and down his back, relieving some of the tension from his muscles. 

His thumb eventually made its way into his mouth as they sat on his bed slowly rocking in a comforting way. Every so often she would glance down at her son, who was drooling all over her shirt because of his thumb in his mouth. However, she didn't care about her shirt in that moment, because Tyler was her main priority. Kelly sat on the bed with Tyler in her arms, lightly rocking, for close to thirty minutes, before he calmed down enough to let go of her. 

She checked before she stood up, and sure enough, he needed his diaper changed. She carefully helped him lay down on the carpet, then expertly changed his diaper. She also cleaned all the snot off of his face, still slightly upset with Jay that the blue wouldn't come off. Kelly helped Tyler get back into his bed, then gave him his bunny, and gave him his pacifier. She lightly carded her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, then turned the light off and left the room. 

》 》 》

The next morning it was Chris who checked on Tyler before he and Kelly left for work. He was still asleep in his bed with his bunny in the bend of his arm, and his pacifier bobbing in his mouth. Chris then quietly left the room and made his way down the hallway to Jays room. Jay was snoring loudly and made an alarmed sound when Chris started shaking his shoulders. "You need to get up, we're leaving. And you need to do a better job watching your brother today. Josh is coming to pick him up later, but until then he is relying on you for everything." 

Jay tiredly nodded his head with his eyes still closed. Chris and Kelly left for work soon after that, so Jay clumsily made his way to Tyler's room. When he entered the room, Tyler was awake and talking to his bunny. Although, Jay couldn't understand what he was saying because of the pacifier in his mouth. 

"Hey, Ty. Are you hungry?" Tyler didn't respond, so Jay simply went over to him and helped him off of the bed. "It's breakfast time." 

They made it into the kitchen, and Tyler sat in his chair while Jay looked for food. He was tired and didn't feel like fighting with Tyler so he grabbed a pudding cup from the refrigerator. "Mmmm, Tyler it's chocolate. Yummy," he said when he sat down in the chair next to his brother. 

Tyler, of course, ate all the pudding, then Jay made himself a bowl of cereal. He put Tyler in front of the TV, watching some kids show he never saw before. Then, layed down on the couch, because he was so tired. 

Jay woke up around 11:00a.m. when he heard crying. He nearly fell off of the couch, making his way over to Tyler. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler didn't even acknowledge his brother as he continued crying. Jay sat down on the floor and pulled Tyler into his arms, "Ty, I can't make it better until you tell me what's wrong." He was practically choking on air at that point as he sobbed. "Moooommmyyyy!" 

Jay then grabbed his phone off of the coffee table, "Okay, hey you need to calm down. I'm calling mommy, okay?" He unlocked his cell phone and face timed his mother. She picked up after the second ring, "What's wrong?!" she asked immediately after the call connected. Jay held the phone up to Tyler, "He wants you, and he won't stop crying." 

Kelly made the pitch of her voice higher, "What's wrong, Ty?" Although, Tyler didn't stop crying once their mother was on the phone, "Mooommmyy!" Kelly looked over at Jay through the small phone, "He wants you to call Jenna. He always calls me 'momma' not 'mommy.'" Jay laughed nervously, "Well, then I'll talk to you later." Kelly gave a small smile, then ended the call. 

Jay looked down at Tyler, who hadn't calmed down in the least bit, "Okay, Tyler. Where's your phone? I don't have Jenna's number." He quickly looked around the room, then ran to Tyler's room and thankfully found the iPhone sitting on the nightstand. He made his way back to Tyler in the family room. "Okay, Ty. I'm going to call Mommy, but I need to see your hand first." He pressed the home button up against Tyler's thumb, and was very relieved when it unlocked. 

He then scrolled through the contacts, very surprised by some of the celebrities he saw, until he found Jenna's name, and pressed FaceTime without missing a beat. Tyler was practically sitting in Jays lap while they waited for the call to connect. Jay was starting to worry that Jenna wouldn't answer, then the call connected. Her happy face appeared on the screen, but then grew into one of concern. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tyler continued crying, not knowing any other way to communicate how he felt. 

Jay adjusted the angle of the camera, so he was visible. "What happened to him?!" Jenna asked, not giving him a chance to talk. Jay momentarily forgot that Tyler doesn't always look like he eats smurfs in his free time. "Well, umm. We had a little situation yesterday when he sort of decided to eat a marker." He felt his face turn red because of how angry Jenna appeared. They were interrupted when Tyler desperately called out again, "Mommy!" 

Jay held the phone up in front of Tyler, so he could see Jenna. "I'm right here, Ty. I promise I'll be home soon." Tyler started calming down as Jenna spoke to him. "I think he just misses you." Jenna nodded her head, "Yeah, I think he'll feel better once Josh gets there." Jay watched as she turned her head when someone started talking to her, "I have to go. I love you, Tyler! Bye." 

Jay looked down at his brother once Jenna hung up, "I think it's nap time. You look pretty exhausted." He put Tyler down for a nap, then watched TV until his parents got home. Kelly looked alarmed when she noticed Tyler wasn't in the room. "He's sleeping," Jay said before she could yell at him for not watching Tyler. 

Tyler woke up from his nap before dinner, and they were all hanging out in the family room. There was a knock on the door and Chris got up to answer it. A somewhat tired looking Josh walked through the door. "Daddy!" Everyone looked over at Tyler with a very surprised expression on their faces. Kelly then looked over at Josh who looked just as surprised as everyone else. "When did that happen?" Josh looked up at her, "Today, apparently." 

He made his way over to Tyler, nonetheless. "Hey, Ty." Tyler looked unexplainably happy to see Josh, and practically jumped into his arms when he sat down next to him. Jay laughed from the couch, "Didn't he see you last week?" Josh shook his head 'no', "No, little Tyler hasn't seen me in over a month." 

》 》 》 》 》

Josh drove Tyler back to the Joseph's house after they had dinner. They made it into the house with the house key Tyler gave Josh to keep, then went to the main bedroom. Tyler sat on the bed and played with his bunny while Josh unpacked the suitcase. "Okay, Ty. It's movie night, come on." 

Josh helped him off of the bed, and they walked into the family room. Tyler jumped onto the couch while Josh found the remotes. They settled on Monsters Inc. and Tyler layed his head down on Josh's lap when the movie started. Josh looked down when he felt the familar feeling on saliva dripping on his leg. "Tyler, you know you're not supposed to put you're fingers in you're mouth." Josh lightly tugged his fingers away from his mouth and received an irritated whine. Josh sighed and reached over to the end table, opening the front drawer. He pulled out a yellow pacifier and held it out to Tyler. "Here you go. This is allowed to go in your mouth. 

He put the pacifier in his mouth and started sucking on it, then layed his head back down on Josh's lap. 

Josh was completely focused on the movie. Mike and Sully had just run into the abominable snowman, when Tyler quickly sat up, scaring him half to death. Josh brought a hand to cover his chest and he caught his breath, "Ty, you can't do that, you really scared me." The pacifier was taken out of his mouth and he was laughing really hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked children's movies so much." 

Josh rolled his eyes and smacked Tyler's shoulder, "Go change." Tyler got up, still laughing and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. Around two minutes later, things went downhill. "Josh?!" Tyler yelled making his way back into the family room. "What the hell happened to my face?!" he yelled pointing at the blue. 

Josh held his hands up, "Don't yell at me. Jay let you eat a highlighter yesterday." Tyler looked beyond angry, "Where were my parents?" Josh sighed, "I don't know. At work I'm assuming. Jay called me freaking out saying that you ate a highlighter and it wouldn't come off. It was non-toxic so he didn't poison you, but yeah, it may take a couple days to come off completely." 

Tyler looked very irritated, "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to yell at him." Josh nodded, "Okay, you do that." "Does Jenna know?" Josh looked up at him, "Yeah, I think so. I vaguely remember Jay saying something about FaceTiming her today because you wouldn't stop crying." 

"I hope she yelled at him." Josh only laughed, "I think you're going to yell at him enough for the both of you, even if she did." 

Tyler nodded, "Believe me, I will." 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe!!
> 
> Check out my other stories!!
> 
> Leave chapter ideas in the comments!!
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	6. Target Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was my first day of school... :( 
> 
> I actually came up with this one, shocker right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me suggestions/ideas in the comments!
> 
> This one's pretty much just a filler.

The next morning Tyler went and yelled at Jay for a solid forty five minutes. Before he left the house, he managed to get most of the blue off of his face with a mixture of soap and makeup wipes, but that didn't mean he was any less upset with Jay. 

》 》 》 》 》

Josh looked up from his phone when the front door opened. A pissed off Tyler walked inside, then slammed the door shut. He walked across the room, and into the kitchen completely ignoring Josh. 

Josh heard a plate get slammed down on top of the counter top, then Tyler walked back into the room. "We don't even have any bread! All I want to do is make a sandwich and we don't even have any bread!" Calmly, Josh replied, "I'll run to the store, okay? Just sit down and relax, take a couple deep breaths."

Apparently that wasn't the appropriate thing to say to Tyler in that moment, because he exploded. "No! I'm going to the store." Josh jumped up from his spot on the couch, "Tyler, please just relax. I'll run to the store and get your bread, just please calm down." 

"I'm twenty seven years old and I'm completely capable of going to the store by myself! Stop treating me like a child!" Josh sighed, "I never said you weren't capable. I just don't feel like you should be driving when you're this worked up." Of course that was a lie. Josh didn't want Tyler to go to the store by himself. There were too many things that could go wrong, on top of the fact that he had to safely operate a vehicle. 

Tyler ignored everything Josh said as he walked past him, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the house. Josh pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in the living room. He knew there was no point in going after Tyler because that would only cause more problems. But that didn't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

Jenna was also coming home that day, and something told him that if she came home and Tyler wasn't there, he would get lectured on 'Tyler safety'. Josh sat down on the couch and unlocked his phone, sending Tyler a text message.

ONE NEW MESSAGE: Josh Dun: Please let me know when you make it to the store.

》 》 》 》 》

Tyler had just walked into Target, because it was the closest to his house, and made his way over to the food section. He was still extremely worked up, and the logical part of his mind told him that he shouldn't be anywhere by himself, especially in public. It also told him that he typically regressed more when he was worked up and stressed out, but he pushed the thoughts aside as he walked through the store. 

The fact that he announced to the entire world that he has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder still hadn't fully sunk it. Although, it was starting to as he caught person after person staring at him. He knew it wasn't the 'oh my gosh, you're Tyler Joseph the celebrity!' stare, because he had seen that enough times to be able to tell the difference. No, these were the 'hey, aren't you that guy who thinks he's a baby' stare, and the faster he could get out of the store the better. 

He was almost at the food section when he heard someone call his name. "Tyler!" He turned around to see a guy around twenty years old, and who he assumed was his friend running towards him. The same guy started talking again as they got closer. "Oh my god, it is you!" He then turned to his friend and slapped his arm, "I told you it was him!" 

He turned back to face Tyler, "I'm sorry, I've thought about this moment so many times, and had all these questions planned out, but I can't remember a single one of them." Tyler smiled at him, "It's okay. I completely understand...So, did you guys like want a picture with me or something?" They both nodded their heads, then the guy on the right stopped a person walking by to ask if they would mind taking their picture. The picture was taken with Tyler's arms around both guys, and they thanked him afterwards, profusely. 

He continued walking through the store to the food section, and made his way down the isles. He walked past all the isles and couldn't find any bread. The more he walked back and forth, the more people stared, the more he became stressed out. He walked in front of the same isle for the third time then he saw the bread and made his way down the isle. He stopped in front of all the bread and looked for the brand he always bought. He found the section of Sara Lee bread, and started looking for the whole wheat. 

Of course that was the only kind they didn't have, and his index finger subconsciously made its way up to rest on his bottom lip while he looked at his other options. He was ready to leave the store, and go home to see Josh and eat his stupid sandwich that would be made on the wrong type of bread. 

Tyler jumped when someone started talking from behind him. He turned around to see a guy around nineteen years old, wearing a Metallica t-shirt. "Sorry, excuse me." Tyler watched as he reached his arm out and pulled a loaf of bread off of the shelf. His eyes followed the guys arm when he noticed it was covered in scars that were undoubtedly self inflicted. 

That immediately redirected his thinking to his own scars that were caused by his own two hands. The looks on Jenna and Josh's faces when they saw the scars, or when he added more, filled his mind. The guy was long gone by then, and Tyler stood in the bread isle by himself as his thinking patterns spiraled. He felt like he was going to cry as the look of hurt on Josh's face replayed itself over and over and over again. 

It was during the European leg of the Blurryface tour that Tyler relapsed. Josh was the first person to see and he broke down. Tyler felt horrible because Josh actually cried. Josh cried and he was responsible for it happening. He promised he wouldn't hurt himself ever again after that night, but both of them knew it was an empty promise. 

Tyler looked up when a lady was standing in front of him. He then looked to his left and his right, and he didn't know where he was. He also didn't like the floor because it was cold and hard and wasn't comfortable at all. The middle aged woman knelt down next to him, "Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?" Tyler only stared at her because he wasn't really sure what she was asking. 

He started looking around again at all the colors, then the lady brought his attention back to her face. "Can you tell me your name?" 

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth to point at himself, "Tyler." She nodded her head, "Okay, Tyler. Is there someone I can call?" He was going to answer her, but he looked behind her and saw boxes of broccoli rice on the shelf. He hated broccoli! Momma always tried to make him eat it, and he didn't like it. Instead of answering her, he pointed his saliva covered finger behind her at the rice, "Yucky!" 

She briefly turned around, before facing him again, "Okay, yucky. Is there anyone I can call?" He still didn't really know what she was asking, and he watched as she lifted a hand to move her hair from out of her face. Tyler gasped and pointed at her hand, "Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled out happily. She glanced down and saw the light pink nail polish on her fingernails, and connected the dots. "Mommy has pink nails?" she asked him, pointing at her nails. 

Tyler nodded his head excitedly. "Do you want me to call Mommy to come get you?" she asked slowly. Tyler started clapping his hands, missing about half the time, "Mommy come here!" She brought his attention back to her, "Tyler, do you have your cell phone?" He looked at her again, and gave a sincere, "I not know." She tried again, "Is it in your pocket? Can you check for me, please?" 

She pointed at his pocket, so he reached his hand inside and pulled out his cell phone. The look on his face when he pulled it out made her assume that he didn't even know it was in there, so that fact that it appeared out of no where was like magic. She held her hand out, "Can I see it, please?" He handed her the phone, still with the look of amazement on his face. 

She unlocked it using Tyler's thumb, then opened the contacts app. She started scrolling through the contacts and paused when she saw what was listed as 'Emergency Contacts'. She opened it and was relieved by the contents inside. There was a small paragraph at the top of the screen in the notes of the contact. Everything made a lot more sense to her after reading it.

'My name is Tyler Joseph. I have Involuntary Age Regression Disorder. If needed, call contacts in the order they are listed.' 

1) Jenna (wife) (614) 868-0053 

2) Josh (friend) (614) 627-7231

3) Mark (friend) (614) 908-2143

4) Mom (614) 239-9063

5) Dad (614) 672-1298 

6) Zack (brother) (614) 657-324

7) Maddy (sister) (614) 906-2265

8) Jay (brother) (614) 221-6743

The woman clicked on the first contact and held the cell phone up to her ear. She waited and waited, while the dial tone rang in her ear. She looked at Tyler to see that he had taken his shoes off and was playing with them as if they were toys. "Hi, this is Jenna. Sorry I'm currently unavailable, call me back." She sighed and ended the call, then clicked on the next contact. 

She held the iPhone up to her ear and waited, until she heard another voice. "Oh my gosh, Tyler! Is everything okay? I told you to text me when you made it to the store!" The woman cleared her throat, "Ummm, is this Josh?" There was a long pause on the other line. "Yes. Who are you?" She shifted the phone in her hand, "My name is Jane. I found your friend sitting on the floor in an isle at Target. He's been acting a little strange and I thought it was best to call someone he knows." 

There was a lot of loud shuffling on the other end of the line, along with various uses of 'crap!'. Jane's ears perked up when Josh started talking again, "Okay, I'm on my way. Please don't leave him by himself." She glanced back over at Tyler, "I won't. We're just hanging out." She heard a car start though the phone, "I'll be there in like ten minutes." They ended the call, and Jane locked the screen on Tyler's phone. 

"Josh is on his way." Tyler didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken, as he continued to play with his shoes. She was greatful that nobody else had entered the Isle in the entirety that they had been in it, given their reaction was unknown. She herself was forty two years old and had her own children who were growing up. Therfore, she was no amateur when it came to children and their needs. 

When she spotted Tyler sitting on the floor in the bread isle, her 'mom instincts' kicked in before she could even think about what to do. 

After about eight minutes loud, fast footsteps were heard in the store. Jane and Tyler both looked up in time to see Josh quickly walk into the isle with relief spreading across his face. "Daddy!" Tyler yelled, reaching his hands up. Josh lifted a finger up to his lips when Tyler yelled it again, "No, Ty. Shhhh, we gonna be quiet, shhhh." 

It was only thing for someone to get a recording of Tyler regressed in public. It was another thing for someone to get a recording of Tyler referring to Josh as 'Daddy' in public, and he didn't really want to see the outcome of that. 

Josh stopped in front of the woman, "Thank you, really. I don't think you know how important what you did is." He then quickly bent down to give Tyler a hug when he let out a dissaproving whine. She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't mention it, but I really should be going. I'm glad I was able to help." Josh thanked her again, then focused on Tyler. 

He picked up Tyler's shoe off of the floor, then kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed Tyler's ankle, then tried to put his foot in the shoe. After a couple failed attempts, he managed to get his foot inside the shoe, then he tied it. After both of his shoes were on he looked up at Tyler's face. "Hey, Ty. Do you want to be my special helper?" he asked, making it sound a lot more interesting than it actually was. 

Tyler excitedly nodded his head. "Okay, then we need to stand up and walk all the way to the car. Do you think you can do that?" He nodded his head again, then grabbed Josh's hands to be pulled to his feet. Josh put the bread back on the shelf, then grabbed Tyler's hand. Someone getting a picture of them holding hands was the least of his worries at that point in time. 

They successfully walked all the way to Josh's car, then he helped Tyler get in, and buckled his seat belt for him. He then got in the drivers side and started driving back to Tyler's house. He decided that Tyler's car was just going to have to sit in the Target parking lot until he figured something out. Josh glanced over at him, "Please do not pee in my car," he said while Tyler glanced out the window. 

They pulled up into the driveway and Josh was very relieved that Jenna's car wasn't there. They went inside the house, and Josh got Tyler changed into his little clothes, then put him in front of the TV with some kids program on. 

Josh sat on the couch, anxiously watching the front door for when Jenna arrived, and all hell broke loose. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe!!
> 
> Check out my other stories!! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	7. Airport Bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you couldyoupleaseleave for the chapter idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for why this update took so long: I started school :/ 
> 
> Feedback gives me motivation to keep writing. Remember that.

Tyler surprisingly aged up about forty five minutes later, and Jenna still was not home. He sat on the couch next to Josh while they mindlessly watched a random movie playing on the tv. Tyler started fidgeting in his seat, then he broke the silence. 

"Josh?" Tyler asked timidly. Josh immediately turned his head to face his friend. "I just-I. Can we talk for a second?" Josh nodded his head, "Yeah, absolutely. What's going on?" 

Tyler looked down at his lap, then spoke up, "I'm just, I-I'm scared." And that was all it took to recieve Josh's full attention. "Okay, Tyler, talk to me. Why are you scared?" He let out an audible breath, "I'm still afraid that the fans don't truly accept my disorder," he laughed miserably, "I mean, I don't even know if I actually accept it, how the hell are they supposed to?" 

Tyler continued speaking before Josh could intervene, "I've seen so many people talking about it on twitter. Most of them are nice, but some of them say stuff about how I'm making it all up. It's just not fair! It's not like I want to have the damn disorder! It sucks, and those people can't see that! It's just not fair!" 

"I feel like I don't even have any independence, because I'm never allowed to be by myself, or do things on my own. I hate it, I hate it so much, and these people can't see that. They feel like it's okay to say all of these things about me, and they have no idea what it's like!" 

Josh didn't know what to do as Tyler continued yelling out desperately, "I have worked so hard to get this far. YOU have worked so hard to get this far, and I have messed it all up so easily! We've had to reschedule so many shows over the years and it's completely my fault!" He continued to yell, as he got more and more worked up. 

"What if we have some life changing opportunity to play some huge festival and then we can't because I freaking regress and mess it all up?! Interviews too! How many amazing interview opportunities have we had to turn down because I just had to go and be little and ruin it?! It's not fair, Josh! It's not fair, and I hate it so freaking much!" 

Josh was quick to move forward and pull Tyler into his arms, as he started sobbing. "It's okay, Tyler, just let it out. I promise you haven't ruined anything, and you never will, okay?" 

He was lightly running his fingers up and down Tyler's spine as he held him, protecting him from the world. "This isn't something you can control, and I know that. The fans know that too. They don't care if we have to cancel shows, Tyler. They love you, and they just want you to be safe. Maybe you haven't noticed, but we have the best fans in the world. They don't just care about the music, they really truthfully care about us, too." 

The sobs had started to leave Tyler's body as he listened to Josh's words. The logical part of his brain told him Josh was right, but he didn't know if he could believe him just yet. "I-I'm just so scared that I'm going to mess this up." Josh hugged him tighter, "Tyler, I'm always going to be by your side. You're stuck with me, and that means we're in this together. There is nothing you could ever do to mess this up, as long as I'm by your side. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon." Tyler gave a slight chuckle. 

"Thank you, Josh. I love you, man." Josh smiled, "Love you too." They stayed like that for a little while longer, then Tyler's voice rang through the room, "Can we not tell Jenna about this, please?" 

Josh laughed lightly, "Sure, Ty. We don't have to tell her about this." 

》 》 》 》 》

It was almost three weeks later and Josh had kept his promise. Jenna didn't have any knowledge about Tyler's small breakdown, or the whole grocery store incident. 

Josh had ended up just staying in Tyler and Jenna's guest bedroom for the three weeks because they were leaving for tour again, and he also wanted to visit with his friends and family in Columbus. Josh's girlfriend, Debby, was going on tour with them for the South American leg, because she didn't have anything to film and was on break. She was just going to pack Josh's clothes for him so he wouldn't have to fly back to California then fly to South America. She was taking a different flight and meeting them there, so it just made more sense. 

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

Jenna was running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off, because she didn't want to forget anything. They had a plane to catch in two hours, and she had to pack all of her belongings, as well as big and little Tyler's necessities. 

Tyler was in a bit of a predicament in that moment and it was easier for her to just do it herself. Tyler hadn't regressed in three weeks, and it was really starting to take a toll on him mentally. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he somehow managed to convince his brain that he needed to stay big, then he wouldn't regress for awhile. His body and brain needed to frequently regress to be able to function normally. When that didn't happen, it caused more problems then what seemed statistically possible. It was an overall miserable time for everyone involved. 

Tyler would be in a horrible mood because he needed the release from regressing, but wasn't able to do so, so everything piled up. Jenna would be emotionally drained because she had to deal with Tyler, who would complain about literally everything, and get snippy with her. And everyone else they encountered would get snapped at by Tyler who was just so stressed out and drained he could barely function. Overall, he was just not a whole lot of fun to be around when it happened.

Of couse, with their luck it happened leading up to the day they needed to sit on an airplane for seven hours straight. 

Once they all had everything packed, they drove to the airport. Tyler yelled at a lady who bumped into him while walking in, then Josh and Jenna apologized for him. They didn't have to play a show until two days after they arrived, and Josh was really hoping Tyler would regress once they got there, because he wasn't sure how well the show would go over with Tyler in such an awful mood. 

They made it through security and luggage after a long and painful process, then sat down on the plastic chairs in the waiting area. Josh watched as Tyler sat with a scowl on his face, and couldn't even imagine how miserable he must have been feeling. Jenna was holding his hand and rubbing small circles with her thumb, but it looked like Tyler could care less that she was even there. 

They only sat in the waiting area for around fifteen minutes before their flight was called over the loud speakers. They all stood up and walked to the entrance where they would board the plane. Tyler tripped over his feet as he was boarding, then snapped at the flight attendant who tried to help him. Jenna then apologized and sternly told Tyler that just because he doesn't feel good doesn't mean he can snap at people. All the while, Josh stood and watched and felt like he did as a kid when his friends' parents would yell at his friends in front of him. One word, awkward. 

They boarded the plane and thankfully found their seats right away. They all had seats next to one another, which Josh was greatful for. Jenna ended up sitting by the window, putting Tyler in the middle between the two of them. Josh wasn't a huge fan of the isle seat, but he was even less of a fan of Tyler or Jenna having the isle seat, so he didn't complain. 

The plane took off, and it was a smooth ride as usual. Josh put his ear buds in and naturally dosed off after awhile. He had dreamt about something slimey poking his face.

It wasn't until he heard a loud, "Daddy, wake up!" followed by soft giggles did he open his eyes. Tyler was turned sideways in his chair, staring at Josh with a big smile on his face. "Daddy!" Josh was quick to shush him, bringing a finger up to his lips, and carefully glancing around at the people surrounding them. 

"Okay, Tyler, we have to be quiet. Inside voices." Tyler nodded his head, bringing his own finger up to his lips, imitating Josh. 

Josh glanced over Tyler's shoulder, to see Jenna sound asleep. Josh sighed because he knew Tyler needed to be changed, otherwise he would undoubtedly end up pissing all over his seat, and nobody wanted that to happen. He also knew the airplane bathroom was tiny, and he and Tyler wouldn't both fit in there, so Jenna would have to do it. 

He reached across Tyler and gently shook Jenna's shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly, then looked over at him. "Sorry I woke you up, but Tyler regressed, so you need to change him. We're not both going to fit in the bathroom, so you have to do it." She tiredly nodded her head, then yawned as she stood up. Josh pulled their backpack out from above their seats and handed it to Jenna. 

She grabbed the backpack, then took Tyler's hand into her free hand, leading him to the bathroom. Josh sat back down in his seat, and let out a breath. "He's that guy isn't he? The one in that band that was on the news." Josh cringed as he turned his head to look at the woman in the row of seats across from him. There was absolutely no point in lying. If he didn't tell her, Tyler would sure give her an answer off of how he was acting. 

Josh cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah. He is." The woman nodded her head, "Yeah I thought so... It's really sweet that you help take care of him." Josh felt his face heat up as she smiled at him, "Thank you." 

They both looked up as Tyler and Jenna made their way back to their seats. They sat back down, and Jenna gave Josh the backpack to put above their seats. The woman who was talking to Josh went back to watching her movie, so he turned to face Tyler. As expected his fingers were in his mouth, so Josh reached up and gently pulled them out. "That's yucky, Tyler. No more fingers in your mouth." 

Jenna glanced over at them when Tyler let out a loud whine of disatisfaction. "I don't know if we should give him a pacifier. I think he'll be pretty angry if pictures of that start popping up online." Josh looked back at Tyler, who then pointed at himself. "Want Bunny." Josh stood up to get their backpack, because he didn't care if people took pictures. It was just a stuffed animal. Tyler wanted his bunny so Josh was going to give him his damn bunny! 

He opened the backpack and dug around the contents inside. He froze. The rabbit was not in the backpack. "Ummm, Jenna? You did pack his bunny, right?" She nodded her head, and went to say yes, but gasped instead. "I put it in the suitcase, not the backpack." Josh brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He put the backpack back, then sat back down in his seat.

He turned to face Tyler, and spoke in the softest tone of voice that he could, "Hey, Ty? Bunny is in the other part of the airplane, so you can have him in a little bit once we get there." Tyler wore a heartbreaking expression on his face, "Want Bunny!" he whined out. 

Josh sighed again, "Tyler, you can have Bunny soon, but he's sleeping right now, he's so tired." The wasn't the response Tyler was looking for, because that's when the water works started. Josh was quick to jump into action, "No, Ty, it's okay. You're okay, you can have bunny soon." 

Tyler's crying only got louder as the seconds went by, and Jenna saw the angry faces of the people around them, when she nervously glanced around. She started rubbing circles on Tyler's back, attempting to comfort him, but it wasn't working. His loud crying stayed at full force. 

After a couple minutes of crying, one of the flight attendants walked up to them, “Is there a problem?” Josh looked up at her, she was a tall woman with brown shoulder length hair around the age of forty. “No, we're taking care of it.” She sighed and lowered her voice, “I understand that he has special needs, but some of the other people on this flight are complaining.” Josh looked from the woman to Tyler, the back to her again. He didn't know what she came up with in her head about Tyler, but something told him that it wasn't all that accurate. He nodded his head none the less, “Okay, we've get it under control.” She smiled at him, then walked away. 

Josh didn't know what else to do, so he stood up yet again grabbing the backpack, then pulled a green pacifier out of the front pocket, holding it in front of Tyler. "Here you go Ty, it's your favorite!" The noises from his throat stopped momentarily, as he put the pacifier in his mouth. Josh then sat back down and pulled up the armrest separating him and Tyler. He guided Tyler's shoulders to lay his head on his lap, then Jenna pulled his legs onto her own lap. Josh rubbed Tyler's head, and eventually the tears stopped coming from his eyes. 

Tyler slept through the rest of the flight, thankfully, because he was in dire need of a nap. The plane landed at the airport, and they all got off of the plane a walked into the airport. Security walked with them, but luckily there weren't many people due to it being so early in the morning. Tyler held Jenna's hand as they walked, and he wasn't happy. His pacifier had been taken away when the plane landed, and his displeasure was displayed by the pout on his face. 

They walked up to the luggage conveyor belt and Jenna pulled the backpack off of her shoulder. “Can you go change him, please? I would, but I didn't see any family bathrooms, and something tells me we'd get some weird looks if we went into either of the bathrooms available.” Josh lightly laughed, and took the backpack from her, “Yeah, we'll be right back.” 

He took Tyler's hand, and led him to the men's bathroom. Security walked with them to the bathroom, but waited outside of the door. They walked inside, and Josh brought Tyler into the handicapped stall. 

He pulled the backpack off of his shoulder and set it down. Then, he looked at Tyler, “Okay, Ty, we're going to do this standing up, because the floor is yucky.” Tyler just continued to look around at the writing on the stall walls, while Josh pulled a clean diaper and a package of wipes out of the backpack. He moved closer to Tyler and pulled his pants down to his ankles, then pulled the wet diaper off. He was about to open the package of wipes, but instead jumped back when Tyler started peeing on his leg. “Ahhhggg.”

Josh dropped the package of wipes on the ground, and grabbed Tyler's shoulders, moving him in front of the toilet. “Uggghhh,” he groaned as he looked at the leg of his pants that was a darker color than the rest of the fabric. 

The noise must have caught Tyler's attention, because he turned around, peeing on the floor. Josh jumped forward again, moving him in front of the toilet, “No, Tyler. You have to stay right there. Don't move,” he said sternly. 

He waited until Tyler was done, then crouched down and started cleaning the piss off of his legs and feet. After a couple of tries (and curse words) he managed to actually get the diaper secured on Tyler's waist. He looked up when he heard a small whimper.

Tyler was standing with his hands covering his eyes. “Tyler, what's wrong?” His entire face scrunched up and he peeked between his fingers, “Daddy mad?” Josh's face immediately softened, “No, Ty, Daddy's not mad.” He surprised himself at how easily the name rolled off of his tongue. “Daddy shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry. I'm not mad, I promise.” 

Hesitantly, Tyler removed his hands from over his eyes. Josh moved forward and pulled him into his arms. “Daddy's never going to be mad at you, I promise.” 

After Josh helped Tyler wash his hands, and washed his own hands, they walked out of the bathroom. Two security guards were still standing outside the door, then escorted them back to Jenna, who was standing next to security herself. “What took you guys so long?” Josh shook his head, “I'll tell you later, it was utter chaos in there.” 

They traveled with the same security guards everywhere they went, so thankfully they weren't complete strangers. However, Tyler kept warily glancing at one of the men, and he noticed. He waved at Tyler and smiled, like someone would do to a little kid, and that made Josh smile. Tyler still covered his eyes, and moved closer to Josh, but it was the thought that counted. 

Once they had all of their suitcases, they started walking towards the exit, where their car was waiting for them. Josh panicked when he noticed the large group of people waiting by the exit. Once they were spotted, a couple of girls screamed, and they all came stampeding towards them. 

Jenna turned around to face Josh as if to ask ‘what are we supposed to do?’. Thankfully, the security guards stepped up, blocking them from the people. Unfortunately, it didn't block out the noise. Thirty different people were calling out their names at the same time. Josh watched it happen in slow motion. 

Tyler let out a loud whine and plopped down on the floor, starting to cry. That got everyone to shut up almost instantly, aside from the quiet whispers of 'he's little', most likely out of shock. Jenna quickly made her way over to Tyler, crouching down next to him and pulling him into her arms. 

Josh held a finger up to his lips signaling them to be quiet. One girl pulled out her phone, pointing it a Tyler and Jenna. Josh stepped in front of her and held his hand up in front of the camera. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, “No pictures or videos, please. Please respect our privacy. Tyler doesn't want any videos of him like this online.” Everyone just stared. Tyler had calmed down to the point where the crying had stopped, but he was still on the floor in Jenna's arms. 

Before they left Josh signed a couple pictures. He also took away the marker someone had given Tyler, wanting him to scribble on a piece of paper. Josh was just being precautious. It was a sharpie, which was toxic, and little Tyler did have have a history of eating markers. 

They walked out to the car, that was going to take them to the hotel. Josh was excited because Debby had texted him a couple of minutes earlier that she was at the hotel. He was ready to change his clothes and take a nap. 

TBC 

I started school for those of you who don't read the notes. Updates are going to be slower now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe! 
> 
> Leave me comments and ideas!! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	8. At The Hotel, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this chapter because I HAD to update today in celebration of the announcement!! 
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE TYLER JOSEPH IS GOING TO BE A DAD!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> This is pretty much just a filler because I wasn't planning on updating today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE BABY ANNOUNCEMENT, BECAUSE MY HEART EXPLODED!!!!

Once they arrived at the hotel, one of the security guards went in to get their room keys from the main desk. Then, Jenna, Josh, and Tyler used the back entrance. 

Josh made his way down to his room, while Jenna led Tyler into their own room. They walked inside, then she closed the door. Tyler had been asking for his bunny the entire time they were in the car, so that was at the top of her priority list. She lied one of the suitcases on the floor, then unzipped the main zipper. She pulled out Tyler’s bunny, and he actually squealed. “Bunny! Bunny!” Jenna handed him the stuffed animal, then moved their suitcases out of the walkway. 

Tyler made his way over to the bed, and started bouncing on it, laughing loudly. “Mommy, look!” A small smile spread across her face, before she decided that he probably shouldn't be bouncing on the bed. “That's so cool, Ty! But, no more bouncing on the bed, okay?” He chose to ignore her as he continued to bounce on the bed, so she turned on the TV to Nick jr, hoping it would distract him. 

Meanwhile, Josh was standing in front of his hotel room door, trying to scan his keycard. He finally got the door to open, and walked inside. He nearly fell over once he actually made it in the room, because of the force that rammed against him. Debby had her arms around him, and immediately covered his lips with her own. She pulled away, but continued to hug him, “I have missed so much.” Josh set his suitcase down, so he could hug her back, “I've missed you, too.” 

After a couple more seconds, they both took a step back, so they could close the door. Then, they walked over to the bed and collapsed on top of each other, laughing. “I have waited so long to see you, and I can't even tell you how happy I am right now,” Debby said resting her head on Josh’s chest. He kissed the top of her head, “I'm really happy too.” 

Their moment was disrupted by a knock on the door. “Just ignore it, they'll go away,” Josh said, pulling Debby closer to him. The person on the other side of the door knocked again, then Mark’s voice came muted from the other side, “If you two are already having sex, that's not my problem. Open the door, it's important!” Josh groaned, and rolled off of the bed, heading towards the door. He opened the door, and Mark walked in. 

He directed a small wave at Debby, then started talking really fast, “Okay, so we've got a small problem. Some of the representatives of Fueled By Ramon are here right now, because they had a meeting with a couple of the performers who played at the festival a few days ago. Anyway, they just contacted me and said they need me, you, and Tyler to have a quick meeting with them today to go over some things in a contract and sign it. Obviously, that's a problem because Tyler can't exactly attend a meeting at the moment, which I explained to them, and they were pissed off, but we came to the agreement that Jenna can sign for him, instead. Now that creates another problem, because Tyler can't stay by himself, and this is just a whole big thing, ugh!” 

Josh sat back down on the bed and ran a hand over his face. “Is there any way we can hold off on the meeting for a couple of days?” Mark shook his head ‘no’, “I've already asked them multiple times, and they said that the meeting has to be today.” Josh sighed, “Well, I don't know what to do. Tyler can't stay here by himself, and we can't take him with us. End of story.” 

They both turned around when Debby started talking, “I can watch Tyler while you guys are at the meeting.” Josh was quick to intervene, “I don't know, babe. You shouldn't feel obligated-” She cut him off, “No, I want to. I promise. I've been around him like this before, and I know the basics of babysitting. We'll be fine.” It was true, but the number of times Debby had been around little Tyler could be counted on one hand.   
Josh nodded his head, “Okay, let's go fill Jenna in on the plan.” 

All three of them walked down the small hallway to Tyler and Jenna’s room. Mark knocked on the door, then it opened a couple of seconds later. Jenna stepped aside, letting everyone in, then closed the door. She immediately turned around, giving Debby a hug, “It’s been such a long time since I've been able to hang out with you. I'm so happy you're joining us on this tour!” Debby laughed, and nodded, “Yeah, me too.” Jenna released the hug, and took a step back, then said, “We have to have a spa day at some point during this tour.” 

Mark cleared his throat, “You two can figure this out later, we have a small situation we need to discuss.” They walked further into the room, and Tyler’s eyes lit up from on top of the bed, when he spotted Josh. “Daddy!” he yelled, reaching his arms out towards Josh. Debby seemed surprised as she scanned over Josh’s face, “That's new.” He directed a small smile at her, then walked closer to Tyler, giving him a big hug.

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

To say Tyler was upset when both Josh and Jenna left, would be an understatement. Debby was trying to cheer him up while he sat on the floor wailing, “Mooommmmyyyyy!” Debby was sitting next to him on the floor, holding him against her chest. “Shhhhhh, Mommy's going to be back soon, I promise.”

After around fifteen minutes of crying, Tyler calmed down for the most part. It was mostly just because he was so tired, but Debby was very great full when the tears stopped. “Okay, Tyler, let's go lay down.” She helped him stand up and guided him over to the large bed. He climbed on top of the bed, and she pulled the covers over him. 

Once Tyler was snuggled up in a blanket, with his bunny in the bend of his arm, and his pacifier bobbing in his his mouth, he was out almost instantly. Debby sat back, and started planning what they were going to do when he woke up. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments subscribe 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	9. The Hotel, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the chapter ideas Dun_wITH_This_Life, and C and H! 
> 
> I actually came up with the second half of this myself :P 
> 
> ...I'm tired. Have a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, comments, comments
> 
> Let me know what you think PLEASE!

Thankfully, Tyler ended up sleeping for about an hour. When he woke up, he was full of energy and ready to be entertained. Debby played with him with the little plastic cars she found in a suitcase. They read a couple stories together, and looked at all the pictures. She even stopped him from eating the Play-Doh she found in a small container. 

Tyler was happy the entirety of his time spent with Debby, but he was very excited when Jenna and Josh got back to the hotel. 

》 》 》 》

Later that night, Jenna was reading a book, while laying on the bed next to Tyler who had already fallen asleep. She could hear rain outside lightly hitting against the window, and sighed contently. She glanced at the digital clock that was sitting on top of the bedside table, and it read 11:31p.m. 

Her book was then placed on top of the night stand, and she turned the lamp off. The covers were pulled up over her chest, and she laid her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes, and quickly dozed off with light rain in the background. 

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

Jenna bolted awake in her sleep as the loud noise echoed throughout the small hotel room. Tyler was sitting up next to her in the bed, crying loudly. She quickly reached over and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand. She then turned back around to face Tyler, and judging off of how red his eyes and face were, he had been crying for awhile. Jenna immediately felt guilty that she hadn't heard him crying, and woken up earlier. 

She pulled him towards her as he wailed out. A loud crash of thunder sounded from outside of the window, and Tyler practically screamed, digging his fingertips into Jenna’s back. “Daaaddddyyyyy!” he yelled out desperately. Jenna was rubbing his back, “You’re okay, Ty. It's just thunder, it can't get you. I promise.” Although, Tyler wasn't having it as the loud rain pounded on their window, “Daaaddddyyyyy!!” 

Jenna pulled his head closer towards her chest, rubbing his hair, “Daddy's sleeping, Ty, but Mommy's right here, okay?” Tyler was close to hysterics as he sobbed. Jenna picked up his bunny from next to her legs, bringing it up by his face. “Look who I found, Tyler! It's Bunny, and he misses you.” Tyler could care less about the rabbit in that moment, because all he wanted was Josh. He knew he would protect him from all the horrible noises, and in Tyler’s mind Daddy gives the best hugs. 

Jenna tried again, picking up the discarded pacifier off of the bed, offering it to Tyler, “Here Tyler, do you want your paci?” Tyler only moved his snot covered face closer to her chest as he continued crying. Tyler was starting to sound like he was having trouble breathing, and that really scared Jenna. She had helped him through numerous panic attacks while he was big, but he had never experienced any while he was little. She didn't know what else to do, “Okay, Tyler, I'm calling Daddy, you're okay.” 

She quickly picked up her phone off of the bedside table and unlocked it, then opened the phone app. She clicked ‘call’ on Josh’s contact, then held the phone up to her ear. 

◇ ◇ ◇

Josh was laying on the hotel bed with Debby next to him. He was awake, and staring at the ceiling, because he never slept well when it stormed. He jumped when his phone started ringing, and squinted his eyes at the bright screen. He quickly picked it up, answering the call, when he saw it was Jenna calling. 

Debby had woken up when Josh’s phone rang, and turned on her side watching her boyfriend answer the call. “Hello?” He could hear distant crying on the other end of the phone, and sat up moving his legs to the side of the bed, because he knew where the conversation was going to go. “Josh, I'm really sorry I woke you up, but can you please come down here. Tyler is on the verge of hyperventilating, and he keeps asking for you, and I don't know what else I'm supposed to do.” Josh was holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled a pair of sweatpants on, “Yeah, I'm on my way.” 

He ended the call, then pulled a t-shirt over his head, “I have to run down to Tyler and Jenna’s room. I'll be right back.” Debby tiredly nodded, “Okay, I love you.” He bent down and kissed her forehead, “I love you too.” 

Josh quickly walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of Tyler and Jenna’s room. He knocked on the door three times, then quickly made his way inside when the door opened. Tyler was sitting on the bed, practically gasping for air as loud thunder rang within the walls. 

Josh made his way over to Tyler as fast as he could, and immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Shhhh, you're okay.” He cradled Tyler’s head against his chest, and wrapped his other arm around him protectively. “Everything is okay, I'm not going to leave you.” Josh could feel Tyler’s snot soaking through his shirt, but he couldn't find it in him to care in that moment. Tyler was starting to calm down as he soaked up the physical affection, but was nowhere near okay. He had climbed on to Josh’s lap to be as close as he could, and was still loudly crying. Josh looked over his shoulder at Jenna who was standing a couple of feet away, “Hey, Jenna, I'm not completely sure how against the idea he's going to be, but he needs a c-h-a-n-g-e.” She nodded her head, then headed towards their suitcases to get everything they would need.

Josh ran his fingers up and down Tyler’s spine, “It’s okay, I'm right here.” Jenna reappeared behind them, and Josh turned back to face Tyler. He waited a couple more minutes, until Tyler had calmed down for the most part, then started talking, “Tyler, I'm not going anywhere, but you need a change so you don't get a rash.” 

Tyler went from zero to one hundred. He knew what the word ‘change’ meant, and he also knew that meant he would be separated from Josh. Tears started forming in his eyes again, and he clung onto Josh, “No Daddy!” 

Josh tried to gently pry Tyler off of him, “Yes, Ty. It will be super fast, I promise.” Tyler started yelling, clearly not a fan of the whole ‘being separated from Josh idea’, “Nooooo, Daddy, nooo!” Jenna stepped up to them, “Tyler, it will be so fast, okay? Then you can stay with Daddy.” He continued to cry and eventually Josh stopped fighting him. He layed back down on the bed, with Tyler in his arms, and that was how they did it. Jenna changed him as fast as she could, while Josh held him in his arms on the bed. 

Afterwards, they continued to lay on the bed, and Tyler calmed down immensely. Eventually his fingers made their way into his mouth, which Josh later replaced with a pacifier. Once Tyler had stopped crying and his breathing was entirely evened out, he started speaking to Jenna, “I'll head back to my room once he falls asleep.” She nodded her head from where she was sitting on the floor across the room. 

Josh waited around another fifteen minutes. The storm had mostly passed, and the thunder had ended. Only light rain could be heard from outside. He untangled himself from Tyler, but when he sat up to get off of the bed, Tyler woke up. Josh froze, but it didn't matter at that point, Tyler understood what was happening. He reached out towards Josh, and became very upset, very fast when Josh got off of the bed. “Tyler, you can go ni-night now, okay? Mommy's here.” 

Tears filled Tyler’s eyes again as he reached out toward Josh. Josh shook his head, “No, Ty, I have to go to sleep now, lay back down, okay?” Tyler’s crying picked up, along with his breathing, faster than what seemed possible. At that Josh moved forward pulling Tyler into a hug. “Shhhhhh you're okay. It's okay.” Jenna stood up too, making her way over to them, because Tyler had started full on sobbing, and hyperventilating. “N-N-Noooooo D-D-Da-Dadddd-ddyyyyy!” 

Josh cradled Tyler’s head with his hand, “You're okay, I won't leave you.” Jenna watched sadly from beside the bed. After about five minutes, Tyler was able to breathe again, but they hadn't moved from how they were sitting. Josh looked up at her, “There's isn't even a possibility that he'll let me leave. I'll stay here with him, and you can go stay in my room with Debby, I know she won't mind.” Jenna nodded her head, then bent down by Tyler, “Okay, Ty. I'm going to be here in the morning, okay? You can stay with Daddy tonight.” 

Tyler didn't even acknowledge her as he sat with his fingers in his mouth, face pressed up against Josh’s chest. She bent down and kissed his head, then grabbed her phone and quietly left the hotel room. 

Josh tried to carefully pull Tyler off of him, but he wasn't having it. He started whining really loudly until Josh stopped. “Come on, Ty. Let's lay down, and go ni-night. I know how tired you are.” 

After a long process of encouragement, Josh managed to get Tyler to lay down on the bed. His pacifier was bobbing in his mouth, and his bunny was in his arms. Josh carefully peeled his snot covered shirt off of his body, then climbed into the bed. He reached over to the lamp on the nightstand, turning it off, then laying back down. Tyler then moved over until his face was pressed up against Josh’s bare chest, finding comfort in the contact. 

Josh lightly ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair, until he fell asleep. It wasn't long after that did he enter the dream world himself. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe, kudos, comments!
> 
> Leave me suggestions/requests!!
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	10. Almost Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put this chapter in two parts again. I promise the next chapter will be WAAAYYY more interesting. 
> 
> Read the end notes, they're important! 
> 
> Thanks for the chapter idea C and H! 
> 
> READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School and work have been kicking my ass!

Josh woke up first. He was a little disoriented, and confused until his eyes adjusted to the bright light coming through the windows. He looked down and was met with a bundle of severe bed head lying on his chest. He lightly smiled, then reached for his phone on the bedside table. He unlocked his phone, then opened the messages app when he saw he had an unread message.

ONE NEW MESSAGE: Jenna Joseph: Hey are you guys up yet?

Josh opened the camera and held his phone arm's length away, in front of him. He took the picture and smiled as it delivered. In the photo, Tyler's eyes were closed, his pacifier was in his mouth, and his entire face was relaxed. Josh was in the background with a small smile on his face. His phone vibrated, and he looked down at the new message.

ONE NEW MESSAGE: Jenna Joseph: Awwweeee! Let me know when he wakes up, Debby and I will walk down to your room and we can order room service for breakfast. 

Josh replied with a simple 'thumbs up' emoji, then placed his phone back on the bedside table. He then decided to 'rest his eyes'. However, the next time his eyes opened, it was because something, or more specifically someone, had used his stomach as a way to prop themselves up into a sitting position. He instinctively groaned, but smiled when he was met with a grinning Tyler. "Hey, Ty. Good morning." 

Tyler's smile got bigger around his pacifier, and he brought his bunny up to his face in excitement. Josh lightly laughed, then sat up, “Okay, Tyler, let's get dressed then Mommy is going to come here for breakfast.” Tyler started excitedly bouncing on the bed, while repeatedly yelling “Mommy!” 

Josh got off of the bed, then made his way over to Tyler’s suitcase. He opened the unzipped top and pulled out a clean diaper, baby wipes, and a folded changing mat. “Hey, Tyler, come over here please.” Tyler continued to jump on the bed, “No!” he yelled out then immediately started laughing. Josh sighed and he spread out the changing mat on the floor, “Tyler, you need to listen.” Tyler ignored him as he bounced on the bed, laughing. 

Josh stood up and walked over to Tyler, then took Tyler’s hands in his own, stopping him from bouncing. He waited until Tyler’s somewhat unfocused, glassy eyes were looking in the general direction of his face. “Daddy's in charge, so you have to listen to what he says, okay?” Tyler laughed again, but nodded his head. “It makes me sad when you don't listen,” Josh said, followed by his best ‘sad face’. That got Tyler’s attention very fast, and he leaned forward planting an extremely slobbery kiss on the side of Josh’s face. “I sorry, Daddy.” Josh looked down and lightly smiled, “I know, it's okay. Now come on, you need to get dressed.” 

After Josh changed Tyler’s diaper and got his clothes on, he got him situated on the bed while Bubble Guppies played on the tv. Josh sent a quick text to Jenna, then stood up so he could go to the bathroom. Tyler started whining. “Hey, you're okay. I'm just going to the bathroom.” He tried standing up again, and that time Tyler started crying. “Hey, what's wrong?” Tyler continued to cry and never even acknowledged Josh’s question. “Tyler, I really need to go to the bathroom, I'm not leaving you, it's right there.” he said pointing towards the bathroom door. 

He started walking towards it, but immediately turned back around when Tyler’s crying got louder, “No Daddy!” he called out, reaching towards him. By that point Josh was doing the ‘I need to go to the bathroom right now’ dance. “Okay, come on, just come with me!” 

He practically pulled Tyler off of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Tyler was sitting on the tile floor behind him, with his bunny next to him, while Josh relieved himself. When Josh was done, he turned around and looked at Tyler on the floor, who had drying tear tracks down his face. “You're going to think this is funny when I tell you.” 

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, then helped Tyler up so they could go answer it. The door opened to reveal Jenna and Debby, “Mommy!” 

“Hi, Ty! Good Morning!” Jenna spoke as she pulled Tyler into a hug. They all walked further into the hotel room, and sat on the bed. Josh took everyone's order, then called downstairs for room service. Once Josh hung up the phone, he turned to face Jenna. “So, we have to be at the venue today at 2:00pm. to sound check and make sure everything is right for the show. You and Tyler can just hang out in the dressing room if he's still little. The meet and greet starts at 6:00p.m. and the show starts at 7:00p.m. Mark called me last night and said we can do the meet and greet after the show if we have to. Honestly, worst scenario we have to cancel the show, but we can reschedule it so it's really not a big deal.” 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, so Josh stood up and went to go answer it. Jenna and Debby heard him talking to someone, then the door closed. Josh wheeled in a cart covered in the food and drinks they ordered. “I hope you're hungry.” 

》 》 》

One Josh and Debby left the room, Jenna grabbed bath toys out of a suitcase, and clean clothes for Tyler. She stood up, signaling for Tyler to follow her. However, she ended up having to help guide him to the bathroom, because he had a very hard time walking on his own. 

She closed the drain and turned the water on so the bathtub would fill up with water. Then, she turned around to face Tyler. “Okay, Ty! Are you ready for a bath?” she asked him excitedly. Tyler looked up and smiled at her, more because of her tone of voice, than the actual words she was saying. 

She helped him pull his shirt over his head, as well as his pants down his legs, then carefully helped him into the bathtub. The bath toys were placed in the water, and Jenna kneeled down at the side of the tub. 

First, she grabbed the plastic cup off of the ledge of the tub, and filled it with water, pouring it over the top of Tyler’s head to wet his hair. Then, she opened the tiny hotel shampoo bottle, and squeezed some into her hand. Tyler was talking to the boats he was playing with, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Jenna then started massaging the shampoo into Tyler’s hair, as he splashed the water while he played. 

She rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, then repeated the process with conditioner. She picked up the washcloth she had laying on the floor next to her, then placed it under the water. Then, she covered it in soap, and started washing Tyler’s back. He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he laughed and played with the boats. It wasn't until she started washing one of his arms, and he couldn't use it to play anymore, did a problem occur. “uuhhhhh.” Jenna lightly laughed, “Ty, you have to be clean for the show tonight.” She moved on to his other arm, and he wasn't having it. “No, Mommy!” Jenna laughed again, “Yes, Tyler.” 

They finished the bath, much to Tyler’s displeasure, then she wrapped him in a towel and guided him out of the bathroom. She dried him off with the towel, then had him lay down on the floor on top of the towel. She grabbed the clean diaper that was set on top of the clean clothes she layed out, then quickly secured it around his waist. Tyler was chewing on his fingers throughout the entire process, not caring about what was happening in the slightest bit. Jenna noticed how dry the hotel soap had made Tyler’s skin, so she quickly stood up and made her way back into the bathroom, after telling Tyler not to move. When she got back, Tyler was in the exact same position as when she left. 

She screwed off the lid, then squeezed a little bit of the lotion into the palm of her hand. Then, she gently started rubbing it into Tyler’s left leg. She repeated the process with his right leg, then his arms. However, his fingers were removed from his mouth so she could put lotion on his arms, and he was not exactly happy about that. 

Once she finished rubbing lotion into his skin, she grabbed the shirt she layed on the bed, and carefully pulled it over his head. Then, she pulled soft sweatpants over his legs, and had him stand up to pull them up the rest of the way. He had started to drool onto his shirt, so she replaced his fingers with a yellow pacifier, then helped him onto the bed. 

They were five minutes into an episode of The Wonderpets when knocking sounded on the door, followed by Josh’s voice, “Hey, are you guys ready?” Jenna stood up and quickly made her way over to the door, opening it. Josh walked into the room and followed Jenna over to Tyler. “Daddy!” Tyler yelled out, muffled from his pacifier. Josh walked towards the bed and sat down next to Tyler before he started talking to Jenna, “So I talked to Mark again, and pretty much as of right now, the plan is that we go to the venue and sound check and just pray that Tyler ages up by the start of the show.” Jenna nodded her head, “Okay. And what are you going to do if he doesn't?” 

“I guess we'll probably just tell everyone the truth, I mean it's not some big secret anymore. We'll reschedule the show, and the fans will understand.” Jenna nodded her head again. “Okay, well are you ready to head out?” Josh nodded as he stood up. 

》 》 》

Jenna packed a small bag for Tyler, bringing only the necessities, then they made their way down to the car. The driver pulled up to the back of the hotel, so luckily they weren't seen by anyone. The ride to the venue was short, and Josh was still in amazement by the number of fans lined up outside the doors. The car pulled up to the back entrance, where security opened the gate for them, then the car was parked. They were escorted inside by security, and Jenna couldn't help taking a picture when Tyler insisted on holding Josh’s hand while they walked to their dressing room.

Three hours and twenty six minutes until showtime. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write a chapter about a press conference/interview in the near future. Comment any questions you would like people to ask Tyler or Josh. 
> 
> Comment, subscribe, kudos! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	11. It Can Defeat Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the chapter idea Hannah! 
> 
> If you ever need to talk or have any questions, feel free to message me on Twitter @Nobody_Music_19 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A REMINDER: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING THE BLURRYFACE ERA. TRENCH DOESN'T EXIST YET. 
> 
> Please check out my other stories! :P

Tyler and Jenna were in Tyler’s dressing room before the show, while Josh was doing sound check. Jenna was sitting on the couch, while Tyler was asleep, resting his head on her legs. The show was starting in two hours and Tyler was still little, pacifier bobbing in his mouth, and bunny under his arm. Jenna was scrolling through Pinterest, looking at new recipes to make, when Tyler started to wake up. She placed her cell phone on the table next to the couch, “Hey, Ty. Did you have a good nap?” He sat up, and opened his eyes, looking happily at her. She could tell by the innocence in his eyes that he was still little. Jenna smiled at him, then started speaking to him in a high tone of voice, “What? Are you happy today? Are you happy?” 

Tyler laughed and his pacifier fell out of his mouth onto the floor. He immediately tried reaching for it, but Jenna stopped him. “No, Tyler, it's yucky. Let Mommy clean it off first,” she said getting off of the couch to get the pacifier. She picked it up, and looked around, before noticing there wasn't a sink. So, she grabbed her water bottle, and walked over to the garbage can. Then, she poured some of her water onto the pacifier, cleaning it, then shook it dry. 

She walked back over to Tyler, and gave him the pacifier, which he happily accepted and put back in his mouth. Jenna looked up when there was a knock on the door. Mark then stuck his head in the room, before fully entering. “I'm just checking up on Tyler, and also here you go,” he said handing her a gift bag. “I was just out front talking to the fans who have been camped out, and one of them gave this to me claiming it was ‘toys for when Tyler is little’. And if it's not, then someone lied to me and I totally believed them.” Jenna laughed, taking the bag from him, “Thanks Mark.” 

She pulled the tissue paper off of the top, then pulled out a plastic package. Inside the package was two fisher price cars. She handed it back to Mark to open, then put the tissue paper back into the bag. Mark had managed to pull apart the plastic packaging, but then started looking around the room for scissors to cut the zip ties. Jenna walked back over to Tyler, “Ty, you got toys! Do you want to play with cars?” He started excitedly bouncing on the couch, “yeah!” Mark walked over with the cars in his hands, “Here you go,” he said giving them to Tyler. 

It didn't take long before Tyler was sitting on the floor making the cars move in circles. Jenna was sitting back on the couch, watching Tyler play, and Mark had left the room to talk to some of the lighting directors. Jenna was looking at the wall, lost in thought, and looked down alarmed when Tyler cried out. The waterworks started immediately as she got down on the floor next to him, “Hey, what happened.” Tyler pressed his hand up to her face and continued crying. “Did you pinch your finger? Let me see.” She took his hand into her own and inspected his fingers for any indicater for what happened. “Ouchy, Mommy.” Jenna continued to look at his fingers, “I know, Ty. It's okay, I'll kiss it better.” 

She then moved his hand up to her lips and kissed all of his fingers, making exaggerated kissing sounds. He still had tears coming from his eyes, but he started laughing due to the kisses. “There, you're all better. No more ouchies.” She looked up when the door opened and Josh walked in, “Hey, what's going on?” he asked concerned. Tyler turned around when he heard Josh’s voice and reached his arms up, “Daddy!” he called out desperately. Josh sat down on the ground next to Tyler and pulled him into his arms. Josh looked to Jenna for answers. “I think he just pinched his finger in the car's wheels.” Josh then looked down at the toys he didn't know were there. 

He pried Tyler off of his chest to see his face, “Do you want to play with the cars with me?” Tyler took one looks at the cars before shaking his head and calling out, “No! Ouchy!” Josh picked up one of the cars and held it up to his ear, nodding, pretending to listen to a conversation. “Mr. Car said that he's very sorry that he gave you an ouchy, and that it was an accident. He just wants to be your friend.” Tyler looked right at the car in Josh’s hand, “No.” Josh held the car back up to his ear. “Tyler, Mr. Car said he misses playing with you, and he wants to be friends again so you can have fun.” 

Tyler shook his head ‘no’, then pointed at the car, “Meanie!” he then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the toy. It took every ounce of will power for Josh to not burst out laughing. He started speaking one he somewhat composed himself, “Tyler, that wasn't very nice. You hurt Mr. Car's feelings, and now he's sad. I think you should tell him that you're sorry.” Tyler looked warily at the car, then looked down, “I sorry.” Josh nodded his head in approval, “That was very nice of you to say. Good job!” Tyler looked very happy upon being praised. 

“Do you want to play now?” Tyler excitedly nodded his head, completely forgetting about getting hurt in the first place. Josh sat on the floor with him, playing cars, until Mark walked in around thirty minutes later. He looked from Tyler to Josh, then back to Tyler. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'll go let the fans with VIP passes know that the meet and greet has been moved to after the show. You guys have half an hour, please call me right away if he ages up so I can let everyone know the show is still happening tonight. Josh and Jenna both nodded, then Mark left the room. 

Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket, then opened YouTube clicking on a saved episode of Zaboomafoo. He handed the phone to Tyler, “No more cars, Ty. Daddy's back hurts.” Josh then stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Jenna. They talked about nothing in particular for around fifteen minutes, then Tyler stood up angrily, “How many times have I told you that that stupid monkey freaks me out?” Josh took back his phone, “Okay, first off, he's not a monkey, he's a lemur. And secondly, we go on stage in like ten minutes so you should probably change.” That got Tyler’s attention very fast, “What? How many days has it been?” 

“Only two, now go, and hurry up.” Josh then sent a quick text to Mark, letting him know Tyler was back, and they would be able to perform the show. Not long after that, he walked out onto the stage with Tyler by his side, where they performed one of the most bad ass shows ever. 

》 》 》 

After the show, Tyler and Josh both took quick showers, then made their way into a room to meet fans. Once they were situated at a table, the doors opened and at couple of people came in at a time. They both received gifts from various people, and sighed a lot of autographs. Tyler handed a poster back to a girl after he signed it, then looked up at the next guy who appeared to be around the age of twenty. “Hi, Tyler. I, uh, I I have Involuntary Age Regression Disorder too. I just wanted to tell you, because when I found out you have it too, I can't even explain how much of a confidence boost that was for me.” 

That defiantly got Tyler’s attention, and he looked up at the guy, “I, I'm glad that it helped.” The guy nodded again, “I have been stressing over this since Thursday, because I want to remember this, and I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to.” Tyler swallowed hard, then nodded his head, “If, uh, if it makes you feel any better, I just got back a couple of hours ago, and I don't even remember how I got to this country.” The man nodded, “Yes, I know the feeling.” Tyler wiped at his eyes. He had never met anyone else with the disorder before, and for the first time ever he didn't feel alone. He looked behind the guy in front of him, and noticed another man who was considerably older with many physical similarities. “Is that your dad?” 

The guy turned around briefly before nodding, “Yeah, he wouldn't let me come by myself.” Tyler nodded again, “I definitely know that feeling.” The guy then lifted a gift bag onto the table. “I got you something, but don't open it until later.” Tyler nodded his head the placed the gift bag behind him. “Thank you.” The man smiled in return. “I, uh, I don't think you told me your name.” 

“I'm Corey.” Tyler stuck his hand out, “Nice to meet you Corey, I'm Tyler.” As an afterthought he added, “Do you, uh, do you have Instagram or twitter or something?” Corey nodded, “I have Instagram.” Tyler quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket opening the Instagram app. “What's your username?” Corey had a big smile on his face as he realized what was happening. “It's ‘corey.spencer.37’.” Tyler typed in the username and tapped on the top result, before hitting the blue button that read ‘follow back’. He looked back up at Corey, “If you ever need to talk to someone who gets it, you can message me.” 

Corey smiled brightly, “Thank you, Tyler.” Tyler felt like he was going to cry, so he shook his head then replied, “Thank you for trusting me.” 

》 》 》

After the meet and greet, Josh and Tyler went back to their dressing room to get their things. “Who was that one guy you talked to for so long?” Tyler looked over at Josh, who was cleaning his red eye makeup off, “His name is Corey. He uh, he has the same disorder as me.” Josh looked over a little surprised, “Oh, uh, that's-that's cool.” Tyler nodded. Then he sat down on the couch and set the gift bag from Corey next to him. There was a small card on top of the tissue paper. He picked it up and opened it to read what it said. 

“Tyler,

Yellow is powerful. It can defeat anything.

-Corey”

Tyler moved the tissue paper out of the bag, then pulled out a small pale yellow blanket. Josh spoke from across the room, “Is that something else that's getting added to the pile of ‘little stuff fans give you that you don't want’?” Tyler ran his fingers over the soft blanket, “No, I-I want to keep this one.” Josh nodded his head, then went back to cleaning his stage makeup off. 

Tyler whispered, with the blanket still in his hands, “This one's different.” 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe, share! 
> 
> The next chapter I plan on writing a press conference, so if you have any questions you'd like to be asked, please let me know :) 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	12. Well That Didn't Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the chapter idea couldyoupleaseleave! 
> 
> The next chapter will kinda be like a part two to this, but not really. I don't know, I'm tired. Happy Reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one, but I wanted to update today. 
> 
> Leave me requests!

Eight days had passed since Tyler met Corey at their meet and greet, and received the yellow blanket. He had messaged Corey on instagram, and they vented what no one else could understand to each other, immediately having trust in one another.

° • ° 

Tyler and Josh were standing behind a door in a hallway, listening to their long introduction. They did not have to perform a show that night, so management had scheduled a press conference. They opened the door and made their way over to the small table in the front of the room after they heard clapping. Tyler sat down in the left chair, while Josh took the right, then they both looked over to the host. “Tyler, Josh, welcome! We're all so excited you were able to make it today! Now some of these people over here have some great questions for you, so we're going to get started!” 

They both nodded their heads, then watched as the microphone was handed off to a teenage guy in the front row, wearing red eyeshadow and a red beanie. He stood up, and took a deep breath before he started talking, “Hi guys, I'm Aiden. I wanted to ask about what your songwriting process is.” Tyler internally groaned because he was sure he had answered that question at least fifty times at that point. Tyler looked over at Josh, then gave the answer that was almost automatic at that point, “I think it changes from time to time. The melody or lyrics usually comes together with the chords, but sometimes the musical end of things is what starts a song.” Aiden nodded his head and thanked them, then sat back down. 

They watched as the microphone was then handed to a short brunette in the second row. “Hi, I'm Lilly. My question is for Tyler. You recently said that you have an Age Regression Disorder, and I was wondering if you could tell us how that has affected your life, like if it has made performing difficult.” Tyler slowly nodded his head, “Yeah, uhh, I'm not totally sure if it has directly affected me being able to play shows. Like I said before, it's like I'm two completely different people. I mean, we've had to cancel shows before because of it, but that's really about it.” Lilly nodded, then gave the microphone back to the host, and sat down. 

Around half an hour into the press conference, Tyler started to feel the familiar haze taking over his senses, and he was slipping fast. He leaned over towards Josh, “I have ten minutes left tops. This one's going to be bad, I can tell.” Josh looked back and forth between Tyler and the host, who was walking across the room to hand off the microphone. “Do you want to leave now? I think there's only like fifteen minutes left of the conference, I can finish off by myself.”

Tyler shook his head no, “I want to try to finish the conference, just please don't let me embarrass myself in front of everyone. And don't let them record or take pictures, I don't want it online.” Josh nodded, but looked unsure, “Are you positive you want to stay?” Tyler definitely did not look completely sure of his decision, but he nodded nonetheless. A girl with green hair stood up, “Hi guys, I'm Alex. Josh, I was wondering why you decided or what inspired you to start playing the drums.” 

Josh wasn't even halfway done with answering the question, when he heard half of the people in the room loudly gasp. He looked to his left and sprung into action in just enough time to catch Tyler and he slumped over, nearly falling off of his chair. It turned out the ‘ten minutes’ Tyler thought he had was more like two minutes. Josh quickly stood up, moving one of his arms to securely wrap it around Tyler’s torse, so he could bring his other hand up to stabilize Tyler’s head, which was hanging uncontrolled to the side. Josh slowly lowered Tyler onto the floor, being careful with his neck, “Okay, Ty. You're okay.” Once Tyler was on the floor, he looked up to see thirty faces watching them in fear. The table did not have a tablecloth, so everyone in the room was able to witness the entire scene play out. 

Josh cleared his throat, “Uhh, Tyler’s okay. He just uh, he just regressed, he's fine.” Some of the people in the room looked beyond scared, so Josh quickly added, “It isn't normally like this. This only happens a couple of times a year. Normally, he is able to move around by himself and talk a little bit.” Some of the panic in the room started to dissipate after those words were spoken. Josh looked up as a large person approached them, and was relieved to find it was Michael, one of their crew members and long time friends. Josh moved out of the way, and looked down at Tyler’s face. His eyes were unfocused and glossed over, and spit bubbles were forming at his mouth. 

Michael bent down and picked Tyler up bridal style with ease. Josh then quickly jumped forward to support Tyler’s head since he didn't have control over the muscles in his neck. Everyone in the room was still silent, not having spoken a single word as they watched the scene in front of them. It was almost like everyone was frozen.

Josh turned his head to face the group of people, “I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to leave a little early. I would stay and finish up by myself, but Tyler’s wife and my girlfriend went exploring around the city today so I need to take care of Tyler until they get back.” Everyone in the room just stared and slightly nodded their heads, too shocked to even process the fact that Josh had just confirmed that he did in fact have a girlfriend. 

° • ° • ° • °

Tyler and Josh were dropped off on the bus. Since they weren't playing a show, they were driving through the night to get to the next venue location. Josh laid Tyler down on the couch in the back of the tour bus, then quickly found him clothes and made his way back to him. 

It took Josh much longer to change Tyler than it normally did when he was little, because Tyler’s limbs were heavy and uncoordinated which was no help to Josh at all whatsoever. Eventually, he managed to get Tyler changed, and gave him a pacifier. It did not matter how many times it happened, because it always upset Josh when Tyler was unable to focus his eyes on anything, or move for that matter. He was completely and utterly helpless. 

Josh had texted both Jenna and Debby informing them about the situation, but neither of them had responded or read the texts. A couple of hours had passed, and Tyler’s stomach started growling. Josh was about to stand up so he could feed him, but Tyler started crying, pacifier falling out of his mouth. He was hungry and he didn't understand what that meant, but he was uncomfortable so the only thing he could do was cry. Josh immediately sat Tyler up on the couch next to him, making sure to support his head, then held him against his chest, lightly rocking. “Shhhhhhh, it's okay Ty. I'm going to make you dinner, then you won't be hungry anymore.” Josh made sure he spoke in a light happy tone, knowing that Tyler couldn't understand what he was saying, but he did respond to how he was saying it. 

After a couple of minutes Tyler stopped crying because he fell asleep due to Josh lightly rocking him. Josh laid him down very carefully, then picked up the pacifier off of the couch cushion putting it back in Tyler’s mouth. Then, slowly and quietly he stood up making his way out of the room. He walked up to the bunk with Tyler’s suitcases, and pulled out the one with a blue ribbon tied to the handle. He unzipped it and pulled out the adult sized baby bottle, and container of formula Tyler’s doctor prescribed him. When Tyler was still living with his parents, they had asked his doctor about what to do when he was really little and unable to eat solid foods. His doctor had thankfully found and prescribed a formula that had enough nutrients to sustain a full grown adult. 

Josh heated up water in the small bus microwave and made sure it wasn't too hot, then measured out the formula as it directed on the back and poured it in. He then twisted the lid on the bottle, put the cap on, and shook it up so all of the formula would dissolve. Crying picked up from the back of the bus, so Josh quickly made his way back there. He sat down on the couch, again bringing Tyler up to his chest. “Shhhh, it's okay. Shhhhhh.” They rocked on the couch until Tyler had calmed down enough to eat. Josh grabbed the pillow off of the floor, and placed it on his lap. Then, he carefully lowered Tyler's head onto the pillow. 

Josh shook the bottle one last time, then took the cap off, and brought it to Tyler’s mouth. Tyler quickly drank the formula and Josh had to tilt the bottle down so Tyler wouldn't end up throwing up. He managed to finish the entire bottle in only around ten minutes, then Josh laid him back down to sleep. 

He gave Tyler his pacifier, then placed pillows on the floor next to the couch, so if he fell off he would not get hurt. Then, Josh quietly exited the room heading towards Tyler’s suitcase. He opened the top flap and pulled out the new yellow blanket. He then walked back into the room Tyler was sleeping in and draped it over his chest. 

“Goodnight, Ty.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe, share! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	13. Warm Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. My life's been pretty crazy lately :/ 
> 
> Also, if you have requested anything that hasn't been written yet, I promise I have NOT forgotten about you. I just need to get the ideas of the chapters to connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been getting much feedback lately, which plays a HUGE role in why I haven't been very inspired to write. 
> 
> I know this is short, but something is better than nothing! Next chapter will be longer :P

Josh was sitting in the front lounge area on the bus when the door opened. Jenna and Debby entered the bus quietly after Josh raised a finger up to his lips. Tyler was asleep on one of the couches in the back of the bus, and he needed to stay asleep for everyone else's sake. Jenna quietly closed the door, while Debby walked over to sit next to Josh, intertwining their fingers.  
Debby rubbed her face against Josh’s arm, “Can we have a movie night here, tonight?” Josh lightly nodded, “Sure we can.”

Jenna then sat down across from them, “I'm up for a movie, tonight.” Josh then got her attention, “Tyler is really little right now. He's been sleeping for the past forty minutes.” Jenna nodded, “Were you guys back here when he regressed?” Josh shook his head, “No, we were still in the middle of the press conference. Then Tyler just kinda slumped over in his chair, and it really freaked out everyone who was there.” Jenna could not help but laugh lightly, “Oh, I'm sure.” As an afterthought she added, “Was he okay once you guys made it here?” Josh nodded, “Yeah. He was a little upset at first, but then I held him on the couch for awhile and he fell asleep. He started crying when he was hungry, but he was fine after he drank a bottle. Other than that, he has just slept a lot.” 

As if on cue, crying picked up from the back of the bus. Jenna stood up and made her way to Tyler, leaving Josh and Debby to themselves. Debby rested her head on Josh’s shoulder, “I love you.” Josh rubbed his thumb over her hand, “I love you, too.” Debby moved closer into Josh’s side, “And I'm really horny.” Josh laughed, sitting back, “I'm sorry, but I have to help out with Tyler tonight. He's too heavy for Jenna to carry, and he doesn't have any control over his muscles.” Debby sighed, “I knnoowww.” Josh kissed the top of her head, “Don't worry, we'll be alone soon, and I'll make it up to you then.” 

° ° °

Jenna approached a crying Tyler who was laying down on the couch. He had managed to get one of his arms up, close to his face, but it was stuck under the blanket. His pacifier was laying on the floor next to the couch, most likely having fallen out of his mouth when he woke up. “Hey, baby, you're okay. Mommy's here,” she said brightly, sitting down on the couch, lifting up Tyler’s torso and supporting his neck. She pulled him into a warm hug, careful to support his neck, then started lightly rocking. “Shhhhhhhhhh. I've got you,” she said as they rocked. 

After several minutes of rocking, Tyler still hadn't calmed down. “Are you wet? Is that the problem?” Jenna asked, more to herself than Tyler, as she checked his diaper. “Okay, I'll change you. Calm down Ty, it's okay.” 

Jenna carefully laid Tyler back down on the couch, then stood up trying to plan out how to make things work. Eventually, Jenna went for his legs first, carefully lowering his legs onto the ground. Then, she picked up the top half of his body that was still on the couch, and lowered him onto the floor. “I'll be right back, I promise,” Jenna said as she quickly left the room to get changing supplies.

After that, she reentered the room, and kneeled down in front of Tyler, placing all of the supplies next to them. After much effort, she managed to pull his pants down his legs, and make quick work of cleaning him up. It was much more difficult than normal because his legs were so heavy and uncooperative, but she made it work. She ended up having to roll him on his side to get the clean diaper on, but it was smooth sailing from there. After she managed to get his pants back on, she tried to lift him back onto the couch. However, that did not work very well because one, Tyler was very heavy for her to pick up, and two, he immediately started crying at the loss of contact. At that moment, the only thing Tyler wanted was to be held by someone warm. 

Jenna cradled him against her chest again on the floor, “You're okay, baby.” Then she called out towards the front of the bus, “Josh!” A couple of moments later Josh appeared. “What's up?” he asked, approaching them. “Tyler doesn't want to be put down, so I'm just going to sit with him up front while we watch the movie.” Josh nodded, “Okay. You got his neck?” Josh asked as he bent down to take Tyler out of her arms. Jenna nodded, so Josh picked him up bridal style, while Jenna supported his neck. 

Then, they walked back to the front of the bus where Debby was waiting for them. Jenna slowly sat down while Josh lowered Tyler onto the couch so he was sideways, half sitting on her lap, and resting his head against her shoulder. Jenna looked at Tyler’s face, then back up at Josh, “Can you go grab a pacifier, please?” Josh nodded his head, “Yeah, I'll be right back.” Then, he disappeared into the back area of the bus. 

“Have you decided on a movie, yet?” Jenna asked Debby, who was sitting a couple of feet away. “I kinda want to watch ‘The Age Of Adaline’. It's one of my all time favorites.” Jenna nodded her head, “I'm up for that. I think I may have seen it before.” 

Josh walked back into the room carrying a green pacifier and Tyler’s small yellow blanket. He handed the pacifier to Jenna, then draped the blanket over Tyler’s chest. Jenna held the pacifier up to his lips until he accepted it in his mouth, then she brought her hand back down to absentmindedly rub circles on his hip. 

Josh then sat down in between her and Debby, but cuddled up closer to Debby’s side. Jenna had to admit, it was a pretty amazing movie, however Tyler was very heavy and by the one hour mark of the movie her legs had started to go numb. 

Josh suddenly jumped up yelling to pause the movie, as he ran in the direction of the bathroom. Debby could not help but laugh at her boyfriend, as she reached for the remote to pause the movie. Jenna was stretching her legs out when Josh walked back into the room. He paused and looked at Jenna, “Do you need a break?” he asked, referring to holding Tyler. Jenna shook her head, “No, we're okay. My legs just fell asleep.” Josh waved her off dismissively, “Come on, get up. I'll hold him for awhile. You just need to make it your main priority to get the blood flow back in your legs.

Jenna sighed, but eventually nodded, letting Josh pick Tyler up off of her lap, then sit on the couch himself. Jenna took a moment to stretch, and to look at Josh and Tyler with a smile on her face. 

Tyler was resting his head on Josh’s chest, and he looked completely and entirely relaxed. It was obvious he felt safe and loved. She smiled at them, then took a seat next to Debby so they could finish the movie. Josh missed most of the ending of the movie due to the subtle sucking sounds in the ear coming from Tyler’s pacifier, but he was not mad even in the slightest bit. Eventually, his legs went numb too, but he did not care. 

He would hold Tyler for as long as Tyler needed him to. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments subscribe share 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	14. Bless You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame my teachers and the obnoxious amount of work they've assigned this month.
> 
> Thanks for the chapter idea Hannah and Grace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Dun_wITH_This_LIFE I have NOT forgotten about your suggestion, I just needed the chapters to connect. I am so excited to write it :)
> 
> Also, OH MY GOD ROSIE IS SO ADORABLE!! SHE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE TYLER!!

Tyler was still little when everyone woke up, so Josh was sitting with him in the lounge area of the bus, while Jenna was taking a shower and Debby was watching a movie. The bus was parked in a grocery store parking lot at that moment because Mark and a couple other crew members were picking up groceries since the bus was low on food. Josh had Tyler laying down on the floor while he bent Tyler’s legs and arms. Because he was not able to walk by himself or really move at all for so many hours at a time, his limbs and back got really stiff and sore. Josh and Jenna always made sure they stretched Tyler to avoid any unnecessary discomfort while he was regressed so young. 

Josh moved to Tyler’s hands after that, opening and closing them, stretching the tendons. He glanced up at his face. Tyler’s eyes were closed, and his pacifier was bobbing in his mouth. After around fifteen minutes of stretching out all of his muscles, Josh carefully picked Tyler up and moved him to the couch. Once Tyler was safely on the couch, and Josh was sure he was not going to fall off, he walked into the kitchen area to prepare a bottle. He pulled out a clean bottle, filled it with water, then placed it in the small microwave. He heated the water, and made sure it was not too hot, then measured out the formula and poured it into the bottle. After that he placed the lid back on, and shook it up until all formula chunks dissolved. 

Josh walked back into the lounge area with the bottle, then made his way over to Tyler on the couch. He carefully lifted up Tyler’s head and chest, then sat down on the couch himself. He picked up a pillow from the floor, and placed it on top of his lap, lowering Tyler’s head onto it. Josh then pulled Tyler’s pacifier out of his mouth and placed it on the small table next to him. 

He shook the bottle one last time and was about to bring it to Tyler’s mouth when he felt a tickle in his throat. Josh’s face twisted up in discomfort and the urge to cough grew stronger, and he was unable to get it to go away. He set the bottle down on the table, then a couple of seconds later he lifted his arm up by his face and coughed loudly into the bend of his elbow. He opened his eyes when he heard a whimper and looked down to see Tyler with a scared facial expression on his face. Tears welled up in his eyes as his face scrunched up more. Josh immediately jumped to lift Tyler’s torso up to rest against his chest, and try to reverse the damage, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.” Josh rubbed Tyler’s back and cradled his head as he began to cry. Josh slowly rocked them back and forth, trying to calm him down, “I'm sorry, Ty, shhhhhhhh, you're okay. Shhhhhhhhhhhh.” They continued to sit like that while Josh rocked him, and soothingly rubbed his back. It took awhile, but eventually Tyler stopped crying. Josh pulled him away from his chest, then carefully wiped the tears off of his face. “There we go, it's okay. All better.” Josh layed Tyler back down on his lap, picked the bottle back up, and was about to bring it up to Tyler’s mouth when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

He set the bottle down on the table next to him again, then fished his phone out of his pocket. Once he finally got it out, he saw it was Mark calling and answered the phone. “Hello?” Josh started more as a question than a statement. “Hey, Josh. Are you busy?” Josh glanced down at Tyler in his lap, then replied a little sassy, “Umm, yeah, kinda.” He heard Mark sigh through the phone, “Well there’s a little problem. We’re at the cash register and there’s an issue with the band debit card. The lady said it’s a common problem with cards from America so we kinda need cash, like now.” Josh groaned, “Ugh, do all of you seriously not have any cash on you?” Mark shook his head while he talked, “No, we don’t, so if you want food you need to bring us some.” 

Josh rubbed his face, “I’m about to feed Tyler, can’t one of you just come back to the bus and get the money?” There was a pause on the other end of the line before Mark answered, “...We never thought of that.” Josh rolled his eyes, then replied, “Bye, Mark,” and hung up the phone. 

Tyler started whining so Josh set his phone down and picked the bottle back up, “I know, I know, I’m sorry. Mark was being dumb.” Although when Josh looked down at Tyler’s face to bring the bottle to his lips, he found Tyler looking back at him with focused eyes. “Oh, hey!” Josh said excitedly. He immediately set the bottle back down on the table, only having made that mistake once. Never again will he ever try to feed Tyler while he’s in the process of again up. Tyler yelled at him long enough for him to never repeat his mistake. 

Tyler continued to whine, obviously ready to get up and off of Josh’s lap. “Tyler, relax. You’re fine.” Tyler started squirming, finally having some control over his body. “Tyler, stop. You’re going to end up falling off of the couch.” Tyler continued making more noises and squirming, and Josh knew what he was trying to say. “I know you want to get up, but you and I both know you need more time before you have control over your muscles.” Tyler made more frustrated noises in the back of his throat, so Josh brought his hands under Tyler’s head and back to lift him up. “Okay, fine, but if your neck isn’t working yet, you have to lay back down.” He propped Tyler up next to him on the couch, only removing his hands once he was sure Tyler could in fact hold his head up. 

Tyler started babbling, so close to being able to speak again, but his tongue felt numb and heavy. He felt trapped in a way, unable to speak intelligibly. His noises steadily became more upsetting as he became more and more frustrated. Josh eventually intervened, “Tyler, you need to relax. Just give it five more minutes then you can tell me whatever it is you’re trying to say.” 

It was a long five minutes to say the least. However once they were up, Tyler was able to speak again, but his tongue was still not completely cooperating with him, creating a slight lisp. “Whereths Jenna?” Tyler asked, just happy he could verbally communicate. “She's taking a shower. She'll probably be out in a minute.” Tyler nodded his head, then said, “I'm gonna go change.” Josh raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Tyler’s legs were not fully functional yet, “Do you want help?” Tyler quickly shook his head no, then stood up, nearly falling over. Josh stood up too, to catch Tyler if he started to fall, “Are you sure?” Tyler huffed irritated, “Yeths, I'm fine.” 

They both looked up when Jenna walked in the room with wet hair, “Hey, Ty! How are you feeling?” He shrugged, “My backths a little thsore, but I'm okay.” She nodded, “I'll go grab you some clothes.” Tyler followed her to the bathroom, while Josh headed for his wallet to give Mark the money he needed. 

Tyler managed to get all of his clothes off fine, and get everything clean on okay, but his hands were still not totally agreeing with him. After a solid two minutes of his fighting with the button and zipper on his jeans, he walked out of the bathroom in defeat. He went straight for Jenna, “Can you help me please? My fingers aren't working yet.” Jenna nodded her head, reaching for the button on his pants,”Your speech already sounds better. Give your fingers another couple minutes and you'll be good to go.” 

They looked over when Josh walked into the room. “I don't know how much of my conversation with Mark you heard, but the band debit card didn't work here, so I just gave him cash.” Tyler nodded, “I heard like half of it.” Josh took a seat on the couch, “Well then I don't have to tell the story.” Tyler started twisting and stretching his back, clearly uncomfortable. “Does it hurt a lot?” Josh asked. Tyler shook his head, “It's not that bad, just a little sore.” Jenna’s face lit up, “Let's all go get massages! Debby and I were already planning a spa day.” Josh looked over to Tyler who slowly nodded his head, “Yeah, okay.” Jenna brought her hands together, “Okay, great! Debby and I will set up the appointments.” She then left the room, to find Debby at the front of the bus. 

Tyler sat down on the couch next to Josh, “Do you need to fill me in on anything?” Josh though for a moment before he responded, “No, I don't think so, it hasn't been that long.” Tyler stretched his arms above his head. “Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything today.” Tyler nodded, so Josh added, “Mark and the other guys should be getting back with the food in a minute.” Tyler was about to answer, but instead made a face, and sneezed loudly into the bend of his arm. “Bless you,” Josh said just as Tyler frantically jumped up from the couch. A dark patch slowly spread across the front of his jeans, and his face quickly turned firetruck red. Josh sighed, knowing what was coming. 

Tyler ran to the bathroom, and Josh called after him, “Tyler, it's not a big deal. I promise it's okay!” 

It actually happened pretty much every time he regressed so little, but that did not make it any less humiliating. His insides took much longer to recover than his limbs, which definitely caused problems. A couple years before, Jenna had bought thin pull ups, suggesting that Tyler should wear them while in the process of aging up after being so little, to prevent accidents. Needless to say, he did not take it well, and the pull ups ended up in the garbage can. Regardless of how many times Jenna tried to reassure him that they were only to help him, he downright refused to wear them and became quite angry with her. 

Josh walked to Tyler’s suitcase and pulled out new clothes, then walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, and after a couple of seconds, it slowly cracked open. He held the clothes out to Tyler, who blushed while he took them, “Thank you.” Josh nodded, “You're welcome,” he waited until Tyler looked at him before he continued, “And hey, it doesn't matter, okay? It's not your fault.” Tyler slowly nodded, “Yeah...thanks.” 

Josh smiled at him one last time, then Tyler closed the door. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe, share.
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	15. No Hablo Ingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the chapter idea Dun_wITH_This_LIFE and Hannah! 
> 
> I have been so excited to write this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a long chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think and leave me suggestions!

Tyler’s time big did not go as planned. For one, he had a migraine, and two, that made him less than pleasant to be around. They ended up stopping and getting a hotel room so Tyler would be able to sleep on a non-moving surface to feel better...plus Josh desperately needed to have sex. Although he left that out of the reasons why he also wanted to get a room. 

Tyler was asleep by the time he and Jenna entered their room. Jenna laid next to him and read her book while he slept until she decided to go to sleep as well. 

° • ° • °

Jenna opened her eyes when she felt slimy fingers touch her face, followed by soft whispers, “Mommy?” She found Tyler sitting up on the bed happily smiling at her once he saw she was awake. Jenna yawned, “Good morning, Ty.” Tyler brought the blanket up to his face and giggled. Jenna sat up, “Okay, come on. Let's get you changed before you pee on the bed and I have to call the cleaning staff.” 

° • °

After Jenna changed Tyler’s clothes, she ran a hand through her hair trying to remember the last time she had the opportunity to wash it. After realizing the answer was ‘too long’ she picked up her phone to call Josh. He picked up after the second ring, “Hey, Josh, Tyler’s little and I was wondering if you could watch him for the next half hour or so, so I can take a shower.” Josh did not even think before he responded, “Yeah, of course. I'll come get him in a minute and he can hang out with us in our room.” Jenna sighed a breath of relief, “Okay, great. Thank you.” Josh nodded, “Yep, I'll be over in a minute.” 

Jenna ended the call, then turned to face Tyler, who was sitting on the floor with a pacifier in his mouth and his bunny and blanket in his hands, “Hey, Ty, do you want to go stay with Daddy for a little bit?” Tyler smiled so big that his pacifier fell out of his mouth onto the floor, “Yeaaaaaaaa.” He reached for the pacifier and Jenna stopped him, “No, no, no, that's yucky. Let Mommy get it.” 

After minimal whining from Tyler, Jenna was able to rinse off the pacifier in the small hotel sink, then give it back to him. 

° • °

Josh was in the process of putting pants on when Debby emerged from the bathroom. She looked at his attire, “Where are you going?” He was doing the ‘I'm trying to pull my pants up’ hop while he responded, “Tyler regressed and Jenna needs to shower, so he's going to hang out with us until she's done.” Debby gave a hum of understanding while she brushed her wet hair. He put his shoes on, then left the hotel room. 

Josh slowly walked down the hallway of the hotel until he made it in front of Tyler and Jenna’s room. He knocked on the door three times then took a step back. A couple seconds later, Jenna opened the door and let Josh inside. She was holding Tyler’s backpack, “Diapers and pacifiers are in here. I don’t think you’ll need anything else, but I stuck our second room key in the front pocket if you end up needing anything else from here.” Josh nodded taking the backpack from her, “Okay. Come pick him up wherever, or call me and I can bring him back. Debby and I weren’t really planning on doing anything crazy today so if you just need some time to yourself, text me and we’ll watch him.” 

Jenna crossed her arms comfortably, “Thanks, Josh. And tell Debby I said thank you, too.” Josh smiled at her, “Yeah, of course.” 

They walked farther into the room where Tyler was watching cartoons on the TV. Josh stuck his hand out towards him, “Come on, Ty. We’re going to my room.” Tyler jumped off of the bed excited and clumsily ran towards Josh. Although he did not make it all the way there before he turned around and headed back towards the bed. He grabbed his bunny and his new favorite yellow blanket before making his way back over to Josh. Josh pointed to his blanket, “Can I carry this for you?” Tyler moved it away from him, then said, “Mine!” around his pacifier then looked at him skeptically so Josh added, “I’ll give it right back, I promise.” Slowly, Tyler handed over his blanket then took Josh’s hand that was extended. Josh slung Tyler’s backpack over his shoulder, then led him towards the door holding Tyler’s blanket in one hand and Tyler’s hand in the other.

“Bye, Jenna!” Josh yelled as he opened the door. “Bye! Bye, Tyler!” They entered the hallway, then slowly walked down the hallway. Josh glanced towards Tyler, then looked up when someone else entered the hallway. It was a man who appeared to be around fifty years old and who was most definitely judging them as he passed. His eyes lingered a little too long on the stuffed animal in Tyler’s arms, the pacifier in his mouth (that Josh decided he probably should have taken before they left the room) and their intertwined hands. 

Josh chose to ignore the glare he sent their way, deciding he was not worth it, and continued to the room. They stopped in front of the room and Josh lifted up his hand with Tyler’s blanket in it, then knocked three times. They waited a couple of moments before the door cracked opened before opening fully. Debby stepped back to let them in, then closed the door when Josh led Tyler over to the beds. She walked closer to them, “Hi, Tyler,” she said in a high pitched voice. He looked up and smiled at her. Josh handed him his blanket, then set his backpack on the floor against the wall. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the remote, “Any idea which channel plays kids shows?” he asked Debby. She shook her head no, “It might be on the little card they put by the TV.” 

Josh walked closer to the TV and picked up the card he was not aware was there. Then, he pressed a couple buttons on the remote until Blues Clues showed up on the screen. Tyler started making happy noises from the bed and pointed at the screen excitedly. Josh smiled at him then asked, “Who is that?” Tyler was practically squealing as he brought his blanket up to his face. 

Josh lightly laughed, then walked over to Debby and sat next to her on the small couch. They made small talk while Tyler watched the show, occasionally glancing over at him when he would happily yell answers at the TV.

Debby was in the middle of her sentence when Tyler started squealing and laughing from the bed. Josh looked over and saw the opening credits to an episode of Zaboomafoo displayed on the tv, then jokingly rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he likes this show so much.” Debby shook her head as if to say ‘I don’t know’. 

Josh looked back over at him when he heard the bed frame creaking, “Tyler, no jumping”. Tyler was bouncing up and down on his knees as he watched the lemur jump through the trees. “No!” Tyler yelled back. Josh sighed, “Tyler, who’s in charge?” He continued to bounce as he responded, “Tyler!” Debby could not help when she laughed, causing Josh to glare at her. “No, Tyler. Daddy’s in charge so you need to listen. No more jumping on the bed.” Tyler chose to ignore him as he continued to jump while laughing. 

Josh stood up off of the couch and headed towards Tyler to yet again explain the whole ‘Daddy is in charge and you have to listen to what he says’ rule. 

Josh walked closer to the bed and watched everything happen in slow motion. Tyler jumped a little too close to the edge of bed and flew head first off of the side, directly into the metal cover on the air conditioning unit. Josh knew it was going to be bad when Tyler did not immediately start screaming once he hit the floor, instead having a moment of silence as his breath got caught in his throat. Josh rushed over to him just as the ear piercing shrill scream escaped his throat. Debby stood up from the couch, quickly jogging towards them to help. Josh helped Tyler sit up and felt a wave of nausea hit his stomach when he first saw Tyler’s arm. It looked as if a small golf ball was stuck under Tyler’s skin on his outer wrist. 

Josh gagged as Debby approached them. He turned around in just enough time to throw up in the small hotel garbage can. Debby knelt down next to Tyler and took ahold of his arm, keeping his wrist still. Josh dry heaved again as the picture of his friend's wrist returned to his mind. “Go get Jenna!” Debby yelled to Josh over Tyler’s crying. Josh stayed where he was with his head in the garbage can. “Josh! Go get Jenna! We need to go to the hospital.” Josh seemed to catch up with his senses as he stood up and looked at them. 

Tyler was still practically screaming, and it only got worse when Josh started to leave the room. “Daddy!” he sobbed out. Josh paused momentarily, “I’ll be right back Ty, I have to go get Mommy.” 

Josh quickly left the room while Tyler continued to yell out for him. He ran down the hallway and stopped in front of Jenna’s door. He started pounding on the door, ”Jenna! Jenna!!” He was about to hit the door again when it opened to reveal Jenna standing in a t-shirt and leggings with wet hair. She looked alarmed, “What’s wrong?” Josh tried to catch his breath, “Tyler-Tyler fell off of-off of the bed-“ he took a big breath and swallowed hard, “-His wrist-it’s broken. The bone is-is sticking out.” Jenna then pointed to a dark splotch on his shirt horrified, “Is that blood?!” 

Josh looked down at the spot he was not aware was on his shirt, “No I-I threw up. The bone didn’t go through the-the skin.” She looked relieved, then stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. No more words were exchanged as they both jogged down the hallway. Neither of them took it as a good sign when they were able to hear Tyler’s screams before they made it to the room. 

They stopped in front of the door and Josh pulled the key, that he thankfully kept in his pocket, out to unlock the door. Once the door was open Jenna ran into the room with Josh close behind her. 

Debby had managed to get Tyler out from the space between the bed and the wall, and had him on the floor in front of the tv. Jenna crouched down next to him as he reached for her with his good arm, then yelled out still sobbing, “Mommy!” “I’m right her Ty, you’re okay,” she said rubbing his back. 

Josh fumbled to unlock his phone and open the call app. He clicked on Mark’s name then paced back and forth, muttering to himself, ‘pick up pick up pick up pick up.” He almost dropped his phone when he heard a voice from the other line, “Hello?” Josh did not even let him finish the word before he started talking, “We need to go to the hospital!” There was shuffling from the other line, “Wait, what?” Josh repeated, “We need to go to the hospital! Tyler broke his wrist, there’s a bone sticking out, we need to go to the hospital!” 

“Okay, okay, calm down. I’ll call the driver, meet me downstairs.” Josh ended the call then turned to everyone else, “Mark is calling the driver and said to meet him downstairs.” 

Jenna nodded her head very fast a couple of times before speaking, “Okay, how are we getting Tyler downstairs?” Josh looked around the room frantically, “I-uh-I think I can carry him to the elevator.” Jenna nodded, “Okay, let’s go.” Debby carefully let Jenna support Tyler’s wrist, then stood up and grabbed his blanket, bunny, and backpack. 

Jenna spoke softly to Tyler who was still loudly crying, “Hey, Ty, Daddy’s going to carry you so we can go downstairs, okay? We’re going to go to a place where they can make your ouchie all better.” Tyler did not acknowledge anything she said, so Josh bent down and carefully lifted him into his arms while Jenna held onto his wrist. Josh spoke with Tyler in his arms, “Maybe we should just wrap it with his blanket for the car ride.” Jenna nodded then took the yellow blanket from Debby and carefully wrapped Tyler’s wrist, setting it in his lap. Tyler’s crying had not lightened up in the least bit, so Jenna offered him the pacifier she pulled out of his backpack, “Here, Ty, do you want this?” He gladly accepted it, but it did little to muffle his sobs. “Okay, lets go,” Josh said, heading towards the door. 

They all walked together through the hallway until they reached the elevator. Jenna pressed the button and they waited for the doors to open. Josh’s back started to hurt while he held Tyler, but he forced himself to push through it as the doors opened. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the only person in the elevator was the same guy from earlier, who looked just as displeased to see them as Josh felt seeing the man. The man mumbled something under his breath as he pushed past them, but Josh let it go because he was on a mission. They all crammed into the small elevator then pushed the button to take them down to the lobby. They were all extremely relieved to see Mark standing by the doors with a car right outside. He pushed the door open when he saw them coming, and Josh walked straight outside to the car. 

Jenna opened the car door and let Josh and Tyler get in first. Josh simply held Tyler in his lap, assuming that he would not be okay with being set down in the slightest bit. 

Once they were all in the car, the driver headed towards the hospital. Mark turned to Josh, “Okay, what happened?” Josh shook his head, “Tyler was jumping on the bed and fell off into the air conditioning unit.” Mark looked at Tyler who was starting to calm down, not crying as loudly as before, “When I broke my ankle I didn’t really even feel it until a while afterwards.” Josh looked down at Tyler, “Yeah, I hope he’s not in a ton of pain right now. I think he just scared himself more than anything.”

Thankfully, they pulled up to the hospital shortly after that. Josh was extremely relieved to see it was a nice hospital with ‘Emergénci’ written across the front of the building. The driver parked in front of the doors, and they all got out of the car. Josh carried Tyler into the building, the others opening doors for them. They walked up to the receptionist at the desk, “We need to see a doctor.” The woman looked at them then said, “Eu nao falo ingles.” Josh looked from her to Tyler than back to her again. She didn’t speak english. 

Josh momentarily panicked before trying to remember what little he learned in high school spanish class. It was very inconvenient because out of the five of them, Big Tyler was the most fluent in Spanish (even though he did not know very much). “Uhhhh no hablo español.” 

The lady looked at him for a moment before pulling out a sign that read,

‘No hablo español’ 

Josh sighed panicked, “Yes, I know, I don’t speak Spanish either!” She flipped the sign to a new page that read, 

‘I do not speak english’ 

Josh huffed, “Yes, clearly, I’m aware.” Mark stepped forward, “Look, our friend here-“ he pointed towards Tyler, “-he’s hurt and needs medical attention.” The woman looked at Tyler very confused when she saw the pacifier in his mouth. She turned around then stepped through a doorway. Mark threw his hands up, “Okay, this is not working!” The woman came back with a man by her side. Josh started again, “Our friend needs help.” The man nodded his head, “I am doctor.” Josh sighed in relief, bad English was better than no english. The man waved them towards him, “You follow me.” They all started walking, then he held his hands up, “No, only one people come with.” 

Debby handed Jenna Tyler’s things, then followed Mark to the chairs in the waiting area, but Jenna stayed right where she was at. “I’m his wife.” The doctor turned to Josh, “You stay here.” Josh stumbled over his words, blurting out the first excuse he could think of, “I’m his husband.” Jenna looked at Josh as if to say ‘what the hell, I just said I’m his wife, he’s never going to believe you,’ but the man looked between the three of him, waved his arms, then muttered, “I no understand Americans culture.”

Josh sighed in relief, then followed the man through the doorway. He led them to a room that had a patient bed in the middle and a chair off to the side. Josh gently sat Tyler down on the bed, but picked him back up as soon as he started crying. Josh then sat on the bed himself with Tyler on his lap, while Jenna sat down on the chair. 

The doctor sat in the chair by the desk, picked up a pen and notebook, then turned to Tyler, “What your name is?” Josh spoke for him, “Uh his name is Tyler Joseph. He has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder so right now it’s actually like he’s a toddler.” The man looked at them confused, “Adult,” he said pointing at Tyler. Josh sighed, “Yes, but not really.” The man shook his head, so Jenna spoke up, “Do you have any American doctors here?” The man nodded, “Yes, American Doctor.” Jenna looked relieved, “Can you go get them please?” He nodded, “I go get him.” Josh nodded, “Yes, go get him.” 

They waited for him to leave the room before they started speaking again, “Okay, this is not going well.” Josh bugged his eyes out at her, “You think?!” They looked up when the door opened, and a man walked in, “Hello, I’m Doctor Vega. I heard you needed an American doctor,” he stated slightly amused. 

Josh nodded, “Thank you so much for speaking English.” The doctor laughed, “Okay so what’s going on?” Josh nodded his head towards Tyler on his lap, “This is Tyler, he has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder, and we think he broke his wrist.” Doctor Vega was suddenly in high interest, “He has Involuntary Age Regression Disorder? I have studied it very intently, but I have never met anyone with it in person. How old would you say he is?” Josh was beyond relieved the doctor knew what the disorder was, then turned to Jenna, “I don’t know, what would you say? One? Two, maybe?” Jenna nodded, “Definitely closer to one.” 

Doctor Vega nodded, “Okay, interesting. Well, let’s have a look at his wrist.” He stepped forward, and assisted Josh in unwrapping the blanket from Tyler’s wrist. “Oh, wow, yeah. It’s definitely broken. I’d like to do an x-ray to make sure there aren’t any fractures, then go from there. Jenna and Josh both nodded as he spoke. Doctor Vega walked towards the closet by the desk, “I’m going to let you two help him get changed into a hospital gown, then we’ll get that wrist x-rayed.” He pulled a hospital gown out of the closet, and handed it to Jenna. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Jenna stood up and walked over to them with the hospital gown in her hands. 

Josh stood up, then set Tyler down on the bed, “Ty, we’re gonna make your ouchie all better, okay?” Tyler wined in response, reaching for Josh then crying out as pain shot up his arm. Jenna reached forward holding his arm still, “You have to stay still Tyler.” Josh reached for the hem of Tyler’s shirt, and started pulling it over his head. He pulled his good arm out, then carefully with Jenna's help pulled it over his injured wrist. They removed his shoes, then helped him stand up to pull his pants down his legs, and over his feet. Jenna spoke, “He’s wet.” Josh looked around the room then grabbed Tyler’s backpack off of the chair. He pulled out a clean diaper and wipes, then handed them to Jenna. 

Tyler started whining again, so Josh grabbed his bunny to distract him while Jenna changed him. Josh brough the bunny up to Tyler's face, then spoke in a high pitched voice, “Hello Tyler, I missed you! The nice doctor is going to make your ouchie go away, then we can go home and play! Do you want to play with me?” Tyler nodded then spoke around his pacifier, “Yeah.” He took the stuffed animal out of Josh’s hands with one arm, and brought it up to his face. “All done!” Jenna said, and she turned around and threw the wet diaper away in the garbage can. She walked over to the sink to wash her hands, so Josh helped Tyler sit up and put the hospital gown on him. Jenna dried her hands off then walked behind them to tie the ties on the gown. 

Once Jenna finished with all of the ties, she walked back over to the chair and sat down. They all looked over when there was a knock on the door, and it cracked open. Doctor Vega stuck his head in before fully entering the room pushing a wheelchair. He pushed the wheelchair over to Tyler and Josh, then moved to talk to Tyler. “Is this your bunny?” Tyler pulled his bunny closer to his chest and nodded his head. “What's your bunny's name?” Tyler answered muffled by his pacifier, “Bunny.” Doctor Vega could not help when he laughed, “Okay, Tyler, we have to go take some pictures of your arm. Does Bunny want to go with us?” 

Tyler looked at his stuffed animal in his hands, then nodded his head. Doctor Vega smiled, “Okay, great. Do you want to come sit in this chair with Bunny?” Tyler nodded again, so Doctor Vega and Josh helped him stand up so he could sit in the wheelchair. Doctor Vega looked over to Josh and Jenna, “We'll be right back after a couple quick x-rays.” He started pushing Tyler out of the room, and did not even make it out of the doorway before Tyler started crying and reaching for Josh. 

Doctor Vega knelt down in front of Tyler, “It's okay Tyler, you don't have to cry. What's wrong?” Tyler tried to turn back around in the chair, then whined out, “Daddy.” Doctor Vega glanced up at Josh before returning to Tyler, “Do you want Daddy to come with us, too?” Tyler nodded his head, happy he was no longer getting separated from Josh and Jenna. Doctor Vega looked back at Josh, who seemed to get the message and walked over to them. “I'm right here, Ty,” he said, rubbing Tyler’s shoulder.   
Doctor Vega nodded, “Okay, let's go to the x-ray room.” 

Thankfully, Tyler cooperated for the x-rays, and it did not take very long. In less than fifteen minutes, Tyler and Josh were back in the waiting room with Jenna. They looked up when there was a knock on the door and Doctor Vega entered with some pictures in his hands. He held them up to the light then started speaking to Josh and Jenna. “So right here is a small fracture that could cause a lot of damage if the bone shifts any farther, so we need to take care of that. The bad news is that we are going to have to reset the bone that you can see sticking out, but the good news is that we'll give Tyler anesthesia, so he will be asleep while it happens.” Jenna visibly relaxed after those words were spoken 

He set the pictures down then turned to Josh, “I'd like to do the operation as soon as possible so I'll have a doctor come escort him to another room in a couple of minutes. You can go with him to the room so he does not get upset, but you are going to have to leave before we operate.” Josh nodded, so he continued, “We are also going to cast his arm, so do you have any idea what color preference he would like?” 

Josh turned to Jenna, who shrugged her shoulders, “Uh, maybe red? It will at least match what we wear on stage.” The doctor nodded, thanked them, then left the room. Josh rubbed his face, “Tyler is going to be so pissed.” Jenna sighed, “There's nothing we can do about it now.” There was another knock on the door, then a different doctor walked inside with a wheelchair, “I get Tyler Joseph.” Josh stood up, and helped Tyler into the wheelchair, then walked with him down the hallway to a different room. 

The entered the room and thankfully Doctor Vega was inside. There was a bed in the middle of the room, so Josh helped Tyler onto it. Doctor Vega turned around with a face mask attached to a tube then turned to Josh. Josh got the message a reached forward taking Tyler’s pacifier out of his mouth. 

Tyler did not even have time to whine because Doctor Vega immediately placed the mask over his face. Josh watched as Tyler’s eyes closed, and his body relaxed. The doctor turned to Josh, “You may go back to the waiting room, we will bring him back after we finish.” Josh nodded, took one last glance at Tyler, then left the room. 

° • °

Josh entered the room where Jenna was and took a seat on the bed. “They're going to bring him back after they finish.” Jenna nodded, then ran her hands over her arms. 

Nearly an hour had passed and they were starting to get worried. Josh was about to leave the room to investigate when there was a knock on the door and it opened. Doctor Vega walked in pushing Tyler in a wheelchair. Tyler most definitely looked drugged, and completely out of it. However, his arm was casted so it was all going to be okay. 

Josh jumped forward to help Tyler onto the bed, while Jenna stood up to thank the doctors. Doctor Vega started speaking, “It all went really well. He's all little out of it right now due to the anesthesia, however you may take him home in about thirty minutes. We would just like to be sure he does not have any reactions to the medications. I filled a prescription for a pain medication however it is very strong, so it's use needs to be monitored, you can pick it up at the front desk before you leave.” 

They thanked him again, then he left the room. Josh turned around when he heard whining, and realized that Tyler was starting to wake up. “Hey, Ty. How are you feeling?” He closed his eyes again, “Mmm-Mommy-mommmy.” Jenna stood up, walking over to him, “Mommy's right here, Ty.” 

Jenna climbed into the bed with him, and let him rest his head in her lap. “I go-omommy-bunny-oh.” Josh could not help when he laughed. He pulled a pacifier out of Tyler’s backpack, “Do you want this, Tyler?” Josh handed it to Jenna when Tyler did not even open his eyes. “Do you want this, Ty?” She pressed it up against his lips, and he opened his mouth gladly accepting it. However, that did not stop him from talking. “Ma-ma-ma-mukee ummmaaaa.” Jenna lightly laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Josh looked up when Jenna started speaking to him, “Record this so we can show him later.” Josh looked at her skeptically, “Won't he be mad?” Jenna shook her head, “He has anesthesia in his system, he'll think it's funny.” 

Josh was not so sure, but pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened the camera app. He pointed it towards Tyler and Jenna just as Tyler started talking again, “Mammamama bunnyyy.” Tyler’s eyes remained closed and he continued to suck on his pacifier. Jenna lifted up Tyler's bunny and brought it closer to him, careful not to touch his cast. 

Josh ended the video then lowered his phone. They both looked at the door when they heard knocking, then Doctor Vega stepped inside. He looked over Tyler, made a couple of notes in his notebook, then turned to Josh. 

“He's all good to go. You can change him back into his clothes, and you can go home. Recovery time because of this particular break is about sixteen weeks, so you won't need to have it removed for awhile. I think he should just rest for the remainder of the week, and not do anything where he's jumping around and moving his arm. You can't get the cast wet, so just wrap it in a grocery bag while bathing. The nurse will give you a brochure when you pick up the pain medication. That's all I have to say, so I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day.” 

Josh and Jenna thanked him again, then changed Tyler’s clothes, and headed out to the waiting room after picking up the pain medication. Thankfully the hospital had supplied a wheelchair to get Tyler to the car, so Josh did not have to carry him again. 

They made it to the waiting room, and Mark and Debby immediately walked towards them. “He's okay. Just a little drugged at the moment.” After that they all went outside and got in the car to take them back to the hotel. Josh turned to Mark, “Tyler isn't allowed to perform for the rest of this week.” 

“He's going to be pissed.” Josh sighed, “Yeah, I know.” Mark rubbed his face, “Well you guys have four shows this week we're going to have to cancel.” Josh groaned, “This really sucks. What do we even say for why it's cancelled.” Jenna spoke up from behind them, “Just post that video from earlier on the band account.” Josh bugged his eyes out at her, “Jenna, Tyler would actually murder me.” She playfully rolled her eyes, “No he won't. Besides everyone will think it's cute, and they won't be angry about the show being rescheduled.” Josh looked over at Mark, who just raised his arms. 

Josh sighed, “Okay, but if he gets mad at me it's your fault,” he said pointing at Jenna. She nodded, “Okay, but he won't be mad at you.” 

Josh pulled his phone out and opened the Instagram app. He switched the profile to the band account then uploaded the video he recorded earlier, using the caption,

‘All shows scheduled this week are going to be rescheduled to a later date. Doctor's orders.’ 

He watched the video one last time watching Tyler suck on his pacifier and hold his bunny while saying incoherent phrases, while his bright red cast was in plain view. He hit post. 

It took less than ten seconds for the number of likes and comments to reach 20,000. Josh took a deep breath because he was sure about one thing. 

Tyler was absolutely going to kill him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, kudos, share! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	16. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long :/  
> I haven't been getting a lot of comments/feedback so I don't really have anything to write. If you enjoy this story please let me know, so I know to continue it. 
> 
> THANKS FOR THE CHAPTER IDEA THOU WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED! 😂 (you know who you are)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update a couple days ago, but I've had a migraine the past couple days and could not finish writing the chapter. Sorry.

Josh, Jenna, Tyler, Debby, and Mark were all back in Jenna’s hotel room after leaving the hospital. They called and had room service bring ice cream to their room, after deciding that Tyler deserved it. 

Tyler was still completely out of it, dugged up on pain medication, but he was sitting on Josh’s lap and continued to open his mouth every time he wanted another bite of ice cream. Josh had two bowls of ice cream on the small table next to him, alternating between giving Tyler a bite, and giving himself one. Jenna had offered to feed Tyler, but he had completely freaked out the moment Josh was not holding onto him. They made small talk as they ate, looking through the various accounts that had reposted the video of Tyler. Jenna was right about the fans not being angry about the shows being cancelled because of the video. Josh did not quite understand it, but apparently never before seen footage of little Tyler cancelled out any disappointment anyone would have about the lack of concert. 

“The first article is out!” They all looked over at Mark and his phone that he was holding up. “Alternative Press just released an article titled ‘The other side of Twenty One Pilots singer, Tyler Joseph’”. He had everyone's attention, other than Tyler who whined out when Josh did not immediately give him another spoonful of ice cream. Josh lifted the spoon up to Tyler’s mouth as he listened to Mark. 

“It says, ‘Twenty One Pilots recently posted a video on their instagram page that has fans going crazy. For the first time ever, the other side of Tyler Joseph (the lead singer of the band) has been revealed for the world to see. Joseph previously uncovered that he suffers from Involuntary Age Regression Disorder, a neurological disorder that affects him both mentally and physically. As he stated earlier, ‘It momentarily takes away [his] fine motor skills and ability to form coherent sentences’. As well as, ‘[He does] not have any control over when it happens.’  
In the video [see video below] captioned, ‘All shows scheduled this week are going to be rescheduled to a later date. Doctor's orders,’ Joseph appears to be in a hospital bed with a broken left arm covered by a red cast, as well as an unmistakable pacifier in his mouth.  
Alongside him in the video is a woman identified as his wife, Jenna, and a stuffed animal rabbit that Joseph refers to in the recording as ‘bunny’.

As fans continue to replay and share the video off of Twenty One Pilots’ Instagram, they are left with two questions: how did the injury occur? And will they get to see more content of Tyler Joseph’s other side in the future?” 

Mark looked up to signify that he was finished reading. Debby spoke first, “Well at least it wasn't anything negative.” Josh just sighed, “He is actually going to murder me. I can't believe I let myself get talked into posting it.” 

Tyler whined out and threw his head backwards and collided it right into Josh’s face. Josh pulled his face back as he reached up to his nose and groaned. Tyler started crying as Josh rubbed his sore face.  
“I take it, it's time for pain medication.” Josh said, directed at Jenna. She quickly checked the time, then nodded her head. She stood up and walked over to the counter top that held Tyler’s pain medication. She unscrewed the lid and shook out one pill into the palm of her hand. Then, she placed the pill on a paper plate and crushed it with her metal water bottle. After that she walked over to Tyler and Josh and sprinkled the crushed pill onto the spoonful of ice cream Josh was holding out towards her. Tyler could not swallow the pill at that moment, so they had to improve. 

Josh moved the spoon in front of Tyler’s mouth, “Open up Ty, it's yummy. Mmmmmm.” Tyler thankfully ate the spoonful of ice cream, but he continued to cry. Debby appeared next to them with tissues from the bathroom. Jenna gladly took them from her and cleaned the snot and ice cream off of Tyler’s face. 

Once she was finished, she said, “I think it's time for an n-a-p.” Josh lightly shook his head as he replied, “I'll say.” 

Mark took that as his cue and he stood up, “Well, I'm going to head back down to the bus.” Debby followed suit, “And I'm going to head back to our room, babe.” Josh nodded as he waved to them, “Alright, he's not going to let me leave, so I'll see you guys later.” 

Jenna walked back up to them with a pacifier, and Tyler’s blanket and bunny. Josh looked down at the iron grip Tyler had on his t-shirt with his right arm, which thankfully was not also injured. Josh looked down at him, “Hey, Tyler, lets go sit on the bed.” Tyler was too exhausted to resist as Josh and Jenna led him over to the bed. Josh climbed onto it first, then helped pull Tyler up. He laid down, then guided Tyler to lay down too. Jenna pulled the comforter up over them, then gave Tyler his pacifier and bunny, and draped his blanket over his shoulders. 

She bent down and kissed Tyler’s forehead, and brushed his hair off of his forehead, “Stay with Daddy. Mommy will be back in a little bit.” She looked over to Josh, “I'm going to go keep Debby company while he rests. Call me if you need anything.” Josh nodded, “Okay, we'll be here.” She picked up her phone, turned the light off, then left the hotel room. 

Over the course of only about two minutes, Tyler had moved to where he was practically laying on top of Josh, and resting his head on his chest. Josh simply carded his fingers through Tyler’s hair, and waited for him to close his eyes. Eventually Josh dozed off too, after laying down for so long in a quiet room, listening to Tyler’s even breathing. 

° • ° 

Tyler opened his eyes and immediately saw his bunny in front of him, which caused him to smile around his pacifier. He looked over towards the window when movement caught his eye. He watched as a bird flew past the window, then his eyes traveled over to the painting on the wall. Next, he noticed the chair in the corner of the room, and suddenly he realized that he was in a hotel room. 

He looked over once he figured out he was laying on Josh’s chest, and went to prop himself up when pain shot up his arm. He yelped, and the pacifier that he had not yet noticed fell out of his mouth. If Tyler’s scream did not wake Josh up, then him forcefully falling back onto his chest definitely did. 

Josh reached out towards Tyler, slightly disoriented, trying to pull him into his arms, and gently asked, “Hey, hey what's wrong?”

Tyler brought his casted arm out in front of his line of sight. “What the hell?” Josh sighed, not sure if he was quite ready to explain what had happened. Tyler rolled over so he was no longer laying on Josh, then sat up. Josh nervously smiled at him.  
“Well are you going to tell me why my arm is broken, or am I supposed to guess?” 

“Umm, well, your arm is fine. It's your wrist that's broken.” Tyler huffed then started to climb off of the bed. “Where are you going?” Tyler started to dig through his suitcase, “To change my clothes. I don't know the last time you had a diaper rash, but I do not enjoy it, so getting one isn't exactly on my priority list.” 

Josh watched as Tyler stomped into the bathroom, and shut the door a little more forcefully than necessary. He took that as his cue to send Jenna a text telling her Tyler was back. He waited patiently for Tyler to return from the bathroom. 

Tyler walked out of the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door. He turned around and opened the door without even looking who it was. Thankfully it was just Jenna and Debby. Without even saying hello, he turned around and walked back over to the bed. 

Jenna closed the door behind her once they walked inside, then made their way over to Tyler and Josh. Tyler was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, looking entirely pissed off. Jenna pulled one of the chairs from the table up to the bed, and Debby did the same. Jenna turned to Josh, who held his hands up, “Not it. I explained last time, this is all you.” She gave him a slight eye roll, then focused on Tyler. 

Making a last minute decision, she pulled out her phone and opened Instagram. She found the band's page, clicked on the latest post, then placed her phone in front of Tyler on the bed. He ignored it at first, not looking down until he heard his own voice coming from the video. As soon as he saw the Instagram format around the video, he snatched the phone off of the bed and held it up to his face. He whispered, “Oh my god.”  
It was silent until he spoke again, slightly louder than before, “Oh my god.”  
Louder, “Oh my god.” Josh spoke up only to be cut off, “Tyler-” He yelled, “Oh my god!!” His voice cracked then he whispered, “Why- what-”  
Jenna moved forward, “Ty, babe.” 

His throat was burning as the video played again and again. His chest felt tight and his nose was tingling. He whispered again, “What-” Jenna pulled his hand into hers, then watched as a teardrop rolled off of his cheek then landed on the comforter and soaked into the fabric.

Tyler set the phone on the bed, then reached a hang up to pull on his hair. “Oh my god!” Josh moved forward, “Nobody's saying anything bad. Everyone has had nothing but love and-” Tyler cut him off, “I told you! I told you I didn't want any videos of my like that online!” He gasped in a shaky breath and his voice cracked, “You knew that! Why would you-” he choked on the word as he let out a sob. 

He pulled his hand away from Jenna to bring it up and cover his face along with his other hand. His body was shaking as he forced out, “Oh my god.” 

Jenna stood up and wrapped her arms around Tyler’s shaking shoulders. Josh was not far behind as he did the same. Debby did not even hesitate when she stood up and joined their little support circle hug. Nobody spoke; the only sound being Tyler’s uneven breathing and whimpering. 

After a moment, Tyler whispered through the tears, “Tell me this isn't real.” 

They all hugged him a little tighter, while in the back of their minds, they second guessed everything. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe, share! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


	17. Zack's and Will's and Jay's Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and so sorry it's been so long since a new chapter. 
> 
> If you want more of this story I NEED COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!! 
> 
> Also, I finally hit ONE YEAR SELF HARM FREE!!! It's a celebration.
> 
> Happy pride month to all of you lovely people. I couldn't do this without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a mess, I just wanted to upload it.

After the whole video on the band account situation happened, everyone was back in America. Josh was in California, while Tyler and Jenna were back in Ohio. They had not done much since returning home, but Tyler was definitely not looking forward to the many interviews they had scheduled. He never made a statement about the video because he was well aware it would be discussed in every interview from that day forward.

And he was pissed about that.

° • °

Jenna was going over to Tyler’s sister, Maddy’s, house to have a girls night with Maddy and Tatum, while Tyler was going out with his brother’s Zack and Jay, and his brother-in-law Will. 

Tyler was sitting on the couch in his living room mindlessly watching the tv, while Jenna was getting ready to leave. He looked over when Jenna entered the room. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead on her way to the front door, “Bye, Ty. Call me if you need anything.” Tyler smiled and waved with his hand that was not still covered by a cast as she opened the door, then went back to watching the t.v. He turned around when he heard more talking, and saw as Jenna let Will into their home. Jenna yelled ‘goodbye’ one last time, then Will closed the door behind him. 

He kicked his shoes off and walked over to the couch to sit down by Tyler. Tyler turned and looked at him, “Do you have any idea where we’re going tonight?” Will scratched his head, “Uhh, I know Jay wanted to go out to a restaurant, but I’m not sure which one.” Tyler shook his head; of course Jay would want to go out for free food. They both looked over when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Tyler yelled in the direction of the door. It opened and Zack and Jay walked inside; Zack most likely having picked him up on his way over. Tyler did not even wait for them to take their shoes off before he started speaking, “Where are we going? I’m hungry.” 

Zack turned to Jay and raised his eyebrows. “Let’s go to Applebee’s.” Zack nodded, then turned to Will and Tyler to make sure that was okay. Tyler jumped up from his spot on the couch, “I don’t even care, let's go.” Will got up to put his shoes back on, “Who’s driving?” Tyler stepped up to the front door and opened it, “Not me, Jenna took the car.” Jay shook his head, “I still don’t get why you only have one car. You’re rich; you’re supposed to waste your money on fancy cars.” Tyler glared at him, “I’m never allowed to go anywhere by myself so there’s no point in buying fancy cars I can’t drive.” 

Jay nodded, “Fair enough.” As an afterthought he added, “You should buy me a car.” Zack laughed, “You still don’t have your license.” Jay glared at him, “I have my permit and it’s pretty much the same thing. Besides, I just need to schedule the test, I’m done with everything else.” Zack shook his head as he exited the house, “I’ll drive. Let’s go.” 

Once they all piled into Zack’s car, they drove the short trip to the closest Applebee’s and pulled into the parking lot. They all got out of the car and entered the restaurant. A hostess smiled at them as they entered, “How many for today?” Tyler stepped up first, “Four please.” She nodded and grabbed four menus, “Follow me this way please.” Tyler was thankful in that moment that it was a Wednesday, because there were not many people there. She led them through the restustrant and stopped in front of a large booth, “Will this be okay?” Tyler nodded at her, “Yes, thank you.” 

Tyler got into the booth, and Zack sat down next to him. Jay and Will sat down across from them, then the hostess passed out their menus. “Your waitress’s name is ‘Layla’ and she will be over to help you shortly.” They smiled at her then opened their menus to decide what to order. After a few minutes, a short woman who could not have been any older than twenty two walked up to the table. She started placing coasters on the table as she spoke, “Hi, my name is Layla and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?” She pulled out a notepad then looked up at Tyler because he was the farthest away, “Pepsi please.” She nodded then turned to Jay, “Uh, water.” She finished taking all of their drink orders, then smiled, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” They all continued to look through their menus after she left their table. Tyler looked up when Zack nudged him, “How’s your arm doing?” He looked down at the red cast that covered his left arm, then shrugged, “Fine, I guess.” 

Jay looked up, deciding to join in on the conversation, “I’m still confused on how you did it.” Tyler sighed, “I fell into an air conditioning unit.” Will chuckled, “How did you manage to do that?” Tyler rubbed his eyes, “I still don’t really know. Ask Josh the next time you see him.” 

They looked over when Layla approached their table with their drinks, “Okay, I’ve got a Pepsi for you, a water for you, a Yuengling for you, and a Dr. Pepper for you.” She smiled once she finished passing out the drinks, “Are you ready to order, or would you like a minute.” Zack glanced around their table before he responded, “I think we’re ready.” Layla nodded, and pulled out her notepad, then took their orders. “Okay, I’ll go put this in for you, and it will be out shortly.” 

They made smalltalk as they waited, realizing how hungry all of them truly were as the minutes went by. Layla stopped by every so often to check up on them as she made her rounds to all of the tables she was waiting. Jay had just finished drinking all of his water when she walked up to their table again. She grabbed his glass, then turned to Will, “Another beer for you, sir?” He nodded his head, “That would be great. Thank you.” She nodded, then walked off to get the drinks. 

Shortly after that she returned with their drinks and food on a large tray. “Okay, I’ve got a steak with rice,” Tyler raised his hand, then took the plate from her. “A signature burger with fries,” she passed it to Jay. “Chicken fajitas with rice,” she set it down in front of Will. “And finally, Breaded Shrimp with broccoli.” She waited for all of them to look over their plates before she spoke, “Is there anything else I can get you?” Zack shook his head, “I think we’ve got everything. Thank you.” Layla smiled at them, then walked away from their table. 

The first few minutes after everyone got their plates, nobody said a word. They ate in silence as they devoured their food. Once about five minutes had past, Jay spoke up, “Why does everything always taste so much better when you’re hungry.” Zack laughed at him, “Because you don’t have to pay for it either.” Jay nodded, “Yeah, that too.” 

Tyler was gone before he even realized what was happening, along with everyone else. Jay looked up at Tyler across the table and watched as Tyler reached forward onto his plate and grabbed a handful of rice then brought it up to his mouth, dropping most of it onto his lap. Jay stared at Tyler for a moment before he turned his head to look at Zack, “...Well.” Zack looked over at Tyler and sighed, “Great.” He reached across the table for some napkins, then proceeded to wipe off all of the rice that was stuck to Tyler’s face and hands. Will just looked between the three of them, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do because the time he had spent with Little Tyler over the years was very minimal. 

Zack moved Tyler’s plate away from him, then placed a napkin on the table in front of him and reached for some of Jay’s french fries. Jay swatted his hand away, “Hey!” Zack huffed, “You can order more. I’m trying to prevent him from crying and making a scene.” Jay looked at him annoyed as his fries were stolen, “Well why don’t you feed him his own food?” Zack rolled his eyes as he handed Tyler a french fry, “Because I don’t want him to choke on it.” Jay rolled his eyes, “He’s not going to choke on it.” Zack looked at him very seriously, “He might! You were probably too young to remember but when Tyler was like fifteen he regressed during dinner and choked on his steak and Dad ended up having to give him the heimlich.” Jay looked down at his plate, “Okay, fine. He can have my fries, but I’m ordering more.” 

Zack nodded, “Be my guest.” He then reached for Tyler’s drink, “Do you want a drink, Ty?” Tyler went to reach for the cup Zack was holding but Zack moved it away from him, “No, I’ll hold it.” He brought the cup up to Tyler’s face, guiding the straw to his mouth so Tyler could drink it. They all watched as Tyler started to drink it, then spit it out all over himself. Zack closed his eyes, then set the drink back down on the table. Will handed him some napkins, but Jay couldn’t help when he chuckled, “Yeah, Jenna probably hasn't ever given him pop before, or any carbonated drink for that matter.” 

Zack looked at him annoyed while he wiped off his hands and Tyler’s chin. He then reached for Jay’s glass of water, causing a reaction from him. Jay crossed his arms, “Sure, steal my water. Can I offer you my hamburger next?” Zack rolled his eyes at the sarcastic response, then brought the cup up to Tyler’s mouth. However, Tyler moved his head to the side, away from the drink, “No!” Zack tried again, “Tyler it’s water.” Tyler wasn’t having it though as he yelled out, “No! Yucky!” He then brought his uncoordinated hands up to cover his mouth, in the process hitting himself in the chin with his cast because of the extra momentum it caused. Everyone froze as Tyler’s eyes widened in shock. 

Zack was fast to pick up another French Fry to try and create a distraction to prevent tears. “Mmm yummy. Here you go.” Tyler thankfully took the fry from him and put it in his mouth. 

Layla walked back up to the table, “How are you guys doing?” Zack turned his head, “Uhh can we get an order of fries, a side of mac n cheese, and a water in one of the cups with a lid please?” She looked a little confused at the request, but nodded nonetheless, “Yeah, I’ll be right back with that.” 

As promised, a few minutes later she was back with the food and drink. Zack placed the kids cup in front of Tyler, and picked up the mac n cheese while Jay grabbed the fries. Zack picked up Tyler’s fork and scooped up some of the mac n cheese, then blew on it so it would cool off. Next, he moved it in front of Tyler who thankfully ate it without a problem. Will spoke up, “Do you want me to text Maddy to tell Jenna about Tyler?” Zack shook his head, “Nah, we’re fine. You probably don’t realize it but I was the one who had to watch Tyler and keep him entertained all throughout high school and college. Besides, Jay’s here too.” Jay held up his hands and shook his head, “No, nope, not happening. Tyler made it abundantly clear that under no circumstances am I allowed to watch him anymore.” Will laughed, “What did you do?” Jay shrugged it off, “I let him eat a highlighter.” Zack rolled his eyes, so Jay pointed at him, “ Hey! It was one time!”

Will shook his head, “When I have kids, remind me to never let you babysit.” Jay just shrugged and continued to eat his fries. And Zack continued to feed Tyler spoonfuls of mac n cheese. 

° • °

Once they were ready to leave, Will and Jay led Tyler outside of the restaurant to wait on the sidewalk while Zack paid for their meal. 

Jay was holding onto Tyler’s casted left arm because his fingers on his right hand were in his mouth. They didn't speak as they stood outside, taking in the cool breeze and night sky. Jay's thoughts were interrupted by Will speaking, “Oh shit.” Jay followed Will’s eyes to the large wet patch on the front of Tyler’s pants, and the puddle by his feet. 

Zack walked out of the restaurant and paused as he took in the scene, then sighed, “Let’s go.” They walked towards Zack’s car, and once they finally arrived Tyler started crying. Zack hushed him as he grabbed the sweatshirt out of the trunk of his car to put on the seat under Tyler. 

Zack then turned to Will, “Can you drive home please? I'm going to sit in the back with him.” Will looked unsure, “I drank tonight and I don't really feel comfortable driving.” Zack sighed the slowly handed the keys to Jay. Jay looked at him surprised, “But I don't have my license yet.” Zack rubbed his face, “You have your permit. We're all family members so it's legal, just please please do not crash. 

Once they were all in the car Tyler had thankfully calmed down for the most part, but that did not change anything about how scary it was with Jay driving them home. 

° • °

Once they made it inside the house, Zack led Tyler up the stairs and into the bathroom he knew Jenna used when Tyler was little. He pressed down on the drain inside the bathtub, then turned on the water so it would fill up. 

Zack turned around to face Tyler who was standing behind him with his fingers in his mouth. He moved to pull Tyler’s shirt over his head, then his pants and underwear down his legs. They were far past the point where any of that would have been awkward or uncomfortable. Over the years, the times Zack had bathed Tyler was in the hundreds. 

Once the water had finished filling up, Zack helped Tyler step inside and sit down. With a little searching through the cabinets, Zack found all of Tyler’s bath toys and dumped them into the water. 

Then he moved onto pouring shampoo onto Tyler’s head and washing his hair. He made quick work of washing Tyler; Zack mimicking back the noises he made for his own enjoyment, and then they were done and Zack was helping him out of the bathtub. 

He wrapped Tyler in a towel, then led him into the bedroom that was next to the bathroom. The only thing out of place in the room compared to the other guest rooms was the metal, cloth covered railing attached to the bed. Everything else was normal. Solid colored bedding, beige walls, and a wooden dresser. 

It was Tyler’s little room, and that was all he allowed; Jenna even had to fight him over keeping the bed railing up. Any toys he had stayed in bins in the closet, and all of the clothing (which only consisted of soft shirts and sweatpants or basketball shorts) stayed in the dresser drawers. 

Zack led Tyler over to the dresser, then opened several drawers until he found a clean diaper, sweatpants, and t-shirt. He also gave Tyler one of the pacifiers he found in the top drawer. Zack set the pile of clothes on top of the dresser, then moved to completely dry Tyler’s body off. 

After that, he spread out the towel on the floor, and guided Tyler to lay down on it. Zack was able to quickly put the diaper on him, as well as get him dressed. 

Then, after looking through all of the drawers and closet, while Tyler whined from the floor nearly crying the entire time, Zack found his bunny and yellow blanket. 

Zack helped Tyler stand up, then led him down the stairs where Will and Jay were watching a movie. He then took Tyler by the hand and led him over to the couch. Once Tyler climbed onto the couch, Zack plopped down next to him and put his feet up. “Uh come on guys, this is going to scare him, you need to turn it off.” Jay rolled his eyes since Tyler was entirely oblivious to the tv since he was playing with his bunny, but he listened to his brother anyway. 

They all looked over when Tyler started whining, clearly not happy about something. Zack moved closer to him, then spoke lightly, “Hey, what's wrong?” He got no answer as Tyler continued to cry, pacifier falling out of his mouth onto the floor. 

Will spoke up from the other side of the couch, “Is he hungry? He didn't really eat a lot at dinner.” Zack sighed as he stood up, “Yeah, probably.” He made his way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He peered around inside taking in all of the vegetables he was positive Tyler would not touch. He then moved on to the pantry, doing the same. He mumbled to himself, “Does Jenna really not have any junk food.” 

He sighed and turned around, “He isn't going to eat anything in here.” Jay rolled his eyes, “Did you check all of the cabinets? You know how weird Tyler is about it, there's probably stuff in a separate cabinet.” Zack nodded as he turned around to check the rest of the kitchen. After opening a few and not finding anything, he opened another cabinet and paused. 

“Hey I found his bottles and formula, but I don't know if he'll take one now.” Jay had moved to sit by Tyler and try to get him to stop crying, “Just make it. I don't want to listen to him cry all night. And what's the worst that could happen? You have to dump it out? Who cares.” 

Zack hesitatingly pulled out a clean bottle and the formula container and set them down on the counter. He then got to work preparing a bottle while Jay and Will talked. Will asked, “As he gets older, does this version of him get older too? Like was it different when you guys were kids?” 

Jay shrugged, “No, I don't think so. Although I don't really remember what it was like when Tyler lived at home. I mean, he's ten years older than me. By the time I would have actually realized that this was something that he had, he had moved out. Of course I did know because of like when he came home for holidays, but I don't remember directly. You have to ask Zack, he honestly probably took care if Tyler like this more than our parents did growing up.” 

Zack walked into the room holding a bottle, “Okay, Ty. Come here.” He sat down on the couch, then waited for Tyler to move over by him. Zack guided Tyler’s head to rest on his legs, then moved the bottle in front of him. He then proceeded with something in between letting Tyler hold the bottle, and holding it himself. After a few moments, he let Tyler fully hold the bottle, then moved his hand to card through Tyler’s hair. 

They had turned the volume down on the tv, only having light conversation while Tyler drank the formula. “I'm honestly a little surprised. I don't think he's ever had a bottle while he's at this age,” Zack said. 

He looked down at Tyler, taking in the closed eyes and relaxed face as he drank. Zack continued to rub Tyler’s head, and eventually replaced the bottle with his pacifier.

He slept peacefully. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe, share!! 
> 
> Stay Alive, A

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, subscribe! Check out my other stories!
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


End file.
